


Intimately Together

by Pokypup49



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Memories, Mile High Club, Phone Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Thoughts, exercise sex, funny moments, needy Nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher surely have other adventures that they don't want to share! Throughout the game series but mostly after UC4.





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. I really enjoy the Uncharted series and am hoping this could be a good way of staying busy. Feel free to let me know what you think and what you'd like to read.

It was almost a quiet flight home. He was still working out his thoughts, and she let him. Nate leaned back in his seat and looked over his shoulder, looking upon his loving wife’s restful face. Elena’s eyes were closed, her head leaning towards his shoulder. Her breathing was soft and even. The artificial light of the airplane seemed to illuminate her face perfectly. He had to really ask himself why he had acted so selfishly? Why had he lied to her? She was everything to him. All the treasure in the world did not compare to the underlying comfort and love that she represented to Nate. Treasure could not hold him like she did after a nightmare. Treasure couldn’t kiss him like she did. Treasure couldn’t even buy her pancakes. Yet, he let himself get blindly caught up in a childish treasure hunt instead of reasoning with her. He scoffed at himself as a wave of guilt flooded his chest. She probably would have helped him.

It was night when they landed in New Orleans. He carried her bag and his as she walked behind him. She made a short detour to the bathroom and he settled tiredly onto a metal bench. He was exhausted. “Are you hungry?” He looked up to see those gorgeous brown eyes looking at him with gentle concern.

Though Elena did get more sleep than him, she was just as tired. But she was hungry. There was not much open besides a few diners. She wasn’t thinking about any greasy diner food, though she wasn’t sure if she could be picky. “What do you want?”

Nate bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted more sleep. He sighed, “I’d like to sleep.”

Elena knew he had not rested well. There was little sleep besides what she had taken on their last leg of the flights. They had talked a little on the flight from King’s Bay to Dubai. He apologized. She forgave him. It was more to her that she was still learning to build trust from before Yemen. It’s not that she didn’t trust him at all. Her love for him was more than what she could ever write, explain, describe, or number. There was nothing that could ever scale her love for him. But Nate was Nate. He would always need adventure, and he’d always need that adrenaline. 

She was trying to remain level headed but she was really hurt that he never told her about his brother. It had turned into hurt from being lied about being in Malaysia, to keeping something so dear and personal to him. It was something that he had done before, something she had some kind of experience with. But to know that there were things that he knowingly hid from her, even if it did hurt him, she didn’t know that part of him. There seemed to be a whole level of lying to her.

He stopped at a little store in Paris while she stopped to use the restroom. He looked around idly… he was unsure what he was looking for, if anything. He was just trying to bide time. They had an hour before they even had to wonder towards their gate. He knew Paris’ airport pretty well. He’d, at one point, been in all the stores. One store was where he picked her up her favorite French wine after an adventure when they were dating. In another store, he picked her up a little Eiffel Tower and had it mailed to her when he was thinking about her. He remembered having lunch with her on a trip together. He even remembered that she ordered a French Onion Soup and said it was mildly disappointing, but thought the coffee was beyond amazing. The memory made him smile.

As Nate looked down at the little nick knacks, something caught his eye. When they were laying naked with the windows open on one such trip, the hotel had little chocolates that she had obsessed over. He even made a comment about how cute she was when she stole some from the maid’s cart. La Maison du Chocolat. He’d never forget her lips over those rich little confections and how sexy she was in the city lights on that bed, naked and in love. He leaned down and picked it up. Quickly he looked towards the door to see she was still in the restroom. It was only a little sampler four pack, but he went straight to the cashier and placed the chocolate in his pocket.

As he exited the store, Elena stepped out of the bathroom and stretched. She just wanted to be home. She didn’t want to fight anymore. They could have laid over in Paris. She loved Paris, and all things Paris. That’s probably why she enjoyed New Orleans to an extent. Instead, she insisted on making it an all day and night trip home so they could reconnect. There was a sense of comfort their own home provided. Her own sheets, her own shampoo, and the sounds of their neighborhood. It was comforting.

Nate smiled nervously at her. “We have about an hour,” he said. “We can grab a bit to eat, or maybe we can go look at the little art display…” He nodded down the way.

“Yeah,” Elena yawned. “I suppose food would be good. The airline food was not as good as I hoped.”

Nate had to chuckle. He had said that once. He had described one as a MRE from 1970.

While on their way to New York, Elena watched a movie. Why not. Nate opted for a book he picked up along the way and sat back to read. Just minutes into it though, he felt a nudge on his shoulder and he looked up to see Elena offering one of her ear buds to enjoy the movie with her. He was more than overjoyed at this gesture. He put his book down, and leaned in, putting the earbud in and settling into the movie.

A few moments later, Nate looked up to see the cart and stewardess walk down the aisle. They were going to start handing out dinner and drinks. Oh! That’s right, he thought as he reached into his pocket. He grasped the little square box and pulled it out, nudging Elena to look as he handed it to her. Her eyes lit up in amazement and excitement as she grasped the box and opened it up.

“You got me my favorite chocolate!” She squeaked out and wiggled in excitement.

Nate chuckled with her reaction. “I don’t fuck _everything_ up,” he whispered. Maybe they could sit, eat a few of the chocolates, and watch the movie on the long flight. Nate was finally able to relax.

Elena slowly, and a bit sensually, placed a chocolate in her mouth, and looked over at Nathan with a mischievous look. She moaned softly and unbuckled her seatbelt, standing up, keeping the eye contact. He looked curiously back at her, even though she could tell he was obviously turned on and was into her little display of pleasure. She gave a wink and made her way back to the restroom in the back of the plane.

Nate took a double look. Was she serious? It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited, he was always up for anything with her, but he had a habit of causing her to be noisy. He thought she was more of an isolated location picnic sex type. That he did have to chuckle at. He was married to her, he knew she enjoyed it as much as he did, no matter where they decided to express their love. He stood up, adjusting his excitement in his pants, and looked down the aisle. There wasn’t a long line, thankfully because of the multiple bathrooms available, and the stewardess was at the front of the plane. He coughed his excitement and stepped out walking nonchalantly back to the bathroom. He approached it, again looking around, and knocked on the door before opening it.

It was a tight fit. They were both sure that the restrooms on planes continued to get smaller and smaller to prevent this type of activities in them. However, it was observed more as a challenge to the two of them. Elena was sitting on the vanity, legs spread. After a day of frustrations and hurt, Nate was honestly surprised it was coming to an end like this. He wasn’t going to complain, in fact, he was a bit thankful. He squeezed in, shutting and locking the door behind them, pressing himself against her thigh and burying his face in her neck. “I love you.”

Elena held back a laugh. “Easy, Cowboy,” she whispered as she felt him against her pelvis. Her hands reached back to grab at his hips. Pulling him against her she felt him moan into her collarbone. She reached between them and began undoing that barrier of a belt. As she started doing this, he instantly set about getting her pants off too. He was obviously really into this as he was holding groans, and she could feel it, as she unbuckled his pants. She really couldn’t blame it. It had been a while. But it had been a while for her too, and that made it no less easy. She didn’t want to fight with him at all. She wanted to go home and be with him. This only fed her addiction to him.

As her pants were pulled down, and his dropped to the floor, his mouth attacked hers. She grabbed him in her hands and stroked slowly. “Stop,” Nate gasped as kept molesting her lips.

Elena stopped stroking his long dick but snickered. He was bad. That confirmed it. She adjusted her hips as she replied just as eagerly to his kisses, sliding her hands down his back, pressing him against her. She could feel him against her. Her, all wet, warm, and inviting. He could smell her. One hand went behind her back, while another steadied him on the wall behind her.

Just as he withdrew from the intensity of the kiss and stared into her brown eyes with his blue, readying himself to enter her, there was that interruption they both had wished against. Three gentle knocks on the door stopped them cold. Nate was so close to entry, so close to being intimate, he almost growled.

“Are you okay in there?” It was an older man’s voice. Nate was almost sure the old man knew what was going on and he gritted his teeth and looked at Elena. She was covering her mouth to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah,” Nate coughed out. “Bad escargot,” he lied.

That seemed to dissolve the conflict for that moment, and Nate had to quickly recover his position before Elena gave them away with her giggles. He looked again into the deepness of her eyes. “I love you so much,” he whispered, almost inaudible.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

He felt the pressure of her hands as she wished for him to unite them, and he complied. Well, maybe slowly wasn’t a good idea after all. His breathe was caught in his throat and he pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the exasperation that desperately needed release. His face again buried itself in the crook of her neck and he slowly thrusted again in her. Elena’s fingers grasped at his back. He could hear her “Oh my God,” and “Nate” in her breathe and he hushed her. Her fist beat on his bruised ribs in frustration that she couldn’t scream out in pleasure. It hurt so bad, his hole body was tender to the touch, but it was a greater turn on knowing that she was enjoying it so much. She pulsed around him, tightening and convulsing, driving him to stop and to breathe. They had maybe only stood there for a minute or so, but it felt like forever. There was no doubt that he thought of her while he was away from her with Sully and Sam. The nights he studied over the clues and the hints of the next notion to Avery’s treasure, he missed her hands upon him. Now that he had her, not only within his grasp, but within his breath, he felt almost embarrassed that he was a grown man who was going to let himself explode early within the most important person in his life whom he wanted so much to feel her pleasure bound endlessly throughout space.

Sweat dripped from his head and he pressed deep within her. Elena’s nails digged into his skin. He quickly covered her mouth with his, covering her screams as they climaxed together. She tightened, convulsing around him as he exploded with his hotness within her. It wasn’t just a breath of orgasm. Time stopped and they seemed to just hold the pleasure long enough to gasp for air and to collapse as they slowed back to reality. They stood there, breathing heavily, and staring into each other. Elena couldn’t help giggle as she realized what they had actually done. Nate followed. He grabbed towels, handing a few to her, and began to clean himself up.

“Well,” Elena sighed. “Why haven’t we done that before?”

Nate was still catching his breath the answer. He straitened himself up, tightening his belt, and leaning in to kiss Elena, who was eager to joyfully return the kiss.

“See you in a minute?” His voice was soft, relaxed, and steady. He kissed her again.

“Yeah,” Elena nodded. “I will wait a few seconds and follow.”

Nate opened the door, shutting it behind him, and looked up to see an older lady standing with her arms crossed looking rather disappointed. He cleared his throat and smiled nervously. “Bad escargot,” he used the same lie twice, “I’d give it a few minutes before –“

“What you did in there,” she interrupted, “was disgusting.” Her voice almost hissed at him catching him off guard.

Nathan wasn’t even sure how to respond to her. He scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned sheepishly. “Well, then I guess you know not to go in there then.” He laughed though he knew she was not finding any of this funny. Then he slipped by her in the tight aisle and hurried to his seat. He could feel her old cold eyes glaring holes in his back. He was actually even curious how Elena was going to handle the old hag. He kind of wanted to turn in his seat to see, but all he saw the lady go into the other restroom and Elena exit after. 

They put the earbuds back into their ear and leaned against each other, both wearing smiles of satisfaction as the movie played. New York was just an hour or so away, and there they’d catch their flight to New Orleans and to home. Nate closed his eyes and rested for the first time, even if it was for an hour.

 


	2. Morning Reminisants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exciting night, Nate takes a moment to remember it.

Nate woke early to the sunshine through his window. He was not actually a morning person however he was a pretty decent mood since it was his weekend and last night was still fresh in his mind. He carefully slipped from Elena’s arms, reaching for some sweat pants and a dirty t-shirt to cover his nude body. He yawned, stretching is arms above his head. He felt pretty fresh and positive. He figured he’d let Elena sleep and he made his way down to the kitchen to get some coffee.

As he listened to the coffee maker steam and drip, he worked to clean the kitchen a little. He threw some trash away, put dishes away from the washer, and looked through the fridge for breakfast. He looked outside at the bright day and smiled. He could even hear a few birds. It was really a good morning. He smiled feeling calm and complete. “Eggs,” he said to no one in particular. Nathan knew how to cook. He never mastered it or relied on it, but he could produce food if asked to. It worked mostly for when Elena was gone, or on special occasions when making her something was needed. Scrambled eggs in particular were too easy. Finding some loose spinach, a bell pepper, a small leftover onion, and a half tomato, to chopped it up, added some spice, and added it to the scramble. He heard the toaster bing. As he reached for the toast, he realized he was humming. Last night kept replaying in his head, and it was bringing his mood to unrealistic bounds.

After work, he remembered coming home and seeing Elena already home. It was a pleasant surprise. The whole week before she had been asked to go to Washington D.C. and report on what she insisted was a “God awful, boring, and newsless” report on a Senator’s proposition. Politic reporting was the worst assignment Elena ever were forced to do. But occasionally, when someone else was unavailable, she was asked to go to D.C. for a few days. She wasn’t supposed to be back till the next day, so it was a good surprise to see her home. He let himself in, setting his stuff down at the door and taking his shoes off.

“Hello,” he heard her call.

“Hey you,” He called back. “Good to have you home.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

He chuckled at her tone of exasperation and made his way up the stairs.

“I was not sure if I could even handle another day in that nut house.” She popped her head out of the bedroom. “I saw you didn’t get to grocery shopping.”

That Nate was guilty of. He shrugged it off. Elena was unpacking her bag. She must have just gotten home. Nate wrapped his arms around her from behind and snuggled into the crook of her neck, mumbling sweet nothings into her skin. It made her laugh and wiggle away. Nate only held on tighter. “I missed you,” he whined as he held her tighter.

Elena couldn’t fight him off. When given the right opportunity, she actually could hold herself off from Nate and his great strength (which she admired) but this was no fair. She instead decided to lean back and enjoy it. D.C was mind numbing and lonely. She missed him, even if was for a few days. Any time away from him was agonizing.

Nate brought his attention back to reality as he divided the eggs on two plates, and placed the toast next to the eggs. He then hummed a familiar tune as he reached up to retrieve two coffee mugs and gently poured two cups of the hot dark brew. But as he turned with the two plates to take them upstairs, his grin returned and his mind returned to last night.

They hadn’t even made it through the door after dinner before clothing seemed to evaporate off them. She hopped right onto him, Nate catching her, shutting the door and slamming her body against it as their lips devoured the others in a desperate need for the other’s taste. Elena responded with a gasp and a cry out of pleasure. Nate, knowing his wife, didn’t even flinch at the gasp. He pressed harder against her and groaned loudly in the kiss. However, he realized that it was harder to get her damn pants off in that position. He turned and held her against him as he hurried to the living room where he unceremonially dropped her on the couch.

“Maybe I should leave for a few days more often,” Elena laughed out loud.

Nate grinned. He leaned down, putting his hands on her hips, tucking his thumbs under her shirt, and began pulling it up towards her breasts. His lips followed on her delicate pale skin, kissing light pecks as the shirt was removed. His hands grasped her breasts and gently squeezed, earning a full moan from Elena and her head fell back onto a pillow. Instead of finishing the shirt’s removal, he kissed back down to her pant’s line, trailing his fingers down her navel. It was quick work to undo her button and slide her pants off, with Nates lips, kissing ticklish spots like her hip joint, her knees, and her toes. Elena of course responded in laughs and squirms. She didn’t fight him though; she knew she could have. How dare he take advantage of her ticklish spots while she was so turned on! But she enjoyed it. She felt him nip so softly at her panties and she let out a laugh again.

Nate had to chuckle himself. He brought his lips up forcefully to hers, pressing his hardness against her panties. They both groaned. “Fuck,” Nate breathed. He couldn’t stand going slow this time. And though he could acknowledge that Elena was just going to have to hold on while he took her for a ride, he wanted to be conscious to not hurt her. His intentions were never to hurt her, and as much as she enjoyed to dominated a little, he had to remember to add a soft touch to it. It was him that like to have it rougher on occasion. But this night in particular her wanted her so badly that his breathing was rougher, his hands almost shook, and the pressure in his groin was intense.

It must have been similar for Elena because he could feel her fingers grasping as his back as moaned his name. He wasn’t even in her yet. How was he supposed to satisfy her if she excited him so easily? Granted, he didn’t think he was going to last long, even with the foreplay for her, it only made his desperately worse on a night like tonight. Elena tried to sit up while lip locked and only broke to breathe and remove her shirt before pulling Nate back on top of her by his hair.

Nate got to the top of the stairs and stopped to step over his own pants from the night before, leading a trail of his own clothes to the bedroom. He had to let a chuckle out at the display. He’d have to remember to pick those up after breakfast. But yes, it had led to that. He had her legs around him as he had struggled to free himself of his pants and boxers. It was probably an amusing sight as he shook one leg than the other while kissing his and holding her to him, and trying not to fall over. Then again, it was Nate after all, and he had to puff his chest just an inch or two to brag to the world that he managed to do this and not drop his beloved at the same time.

He remembered that Elena was thoroughly enjoying herself at that point too. She had already by this point orgasm once as he had licked her tender pussy, suckling on it, and tickling her clitoris with his tongue. He was sure part of his scalp was bleeding from her nails digging in while she screamed out his name. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her mouth gasped open as she let out a series of calls for “God” and “Nate.” He felt his underwear grow a tad wet as he began to come, but he grunted and focused to stop himself. The pleasure was intense, a small bomb in his pants had exploded, and he wanted more.

Nate wiped his face and sat back a little as he admired his work. Elena sat up and grinned. “Oh… Nathan,” she breathed.

Nathan leaned in and locked lips with hers again, pressing against her. His hands fumbled with his belt and his pants. Elena held back expressing her amusement that her own pants were easy to discard, however his seemed to be stapled to his waist. Her legs wrapped around him instead and she grasped at his shirt. He finally decided to break the kiss long enough to get his own shirt off, but not much longer than that. Then he found that the couch was only causing more dysfunction. He couldn’t immediately position her like he wanted. This would not do. He picked her up again, Elena letting out a started cry, and he turned to place her against the wall. One hand again fought with his belt while the other was under Elena. However, Elena tactically was able to hold on by her legs as he struggled, and being pressed against the wall.

“Fuck it,” he finally cursed, grabbed her and resumed kissing.

Elena could feel how bad he was through his pants, pressed against him in an epic battle of lip warfare. She was surprised at how long he had already lasted. She took over undoing his pants as he made his way towards the stairs and up them.  

As Nate entered the bedroom with his two egg scrambles balanced in one hand, and two coffee mugs in the other, he stopped to admire Elena. Her hair was wild in the mornings, almost representing her inner morning charm, her bare back glowed in the morning rays, and she laid sprawled across the bed in dominance. It seemed like he was looking at a painting… and he somehow felt the urge to steal it. He chuckled internally at that thought. He carefully placed breakfast on the night stand, then the coffee next to it. Leaning over, he brushed him hand up her bare back, moving her hair to the side so her could kiss in-between the shoulders.

Elena actually woke when she smelled the coffee and heard him set the cups on the night stand. She felt him make his way next to her, his fingers awakening the nerves on her back, sending shock waves throughout her body. His kisses were light, like feathers. She smiled, but her face was turned away from him so he couldn’t see it. “Good morning,” she mumbled from her pillow.

“Very good morning to you too, Beautiful.” His breath was hot against her back. “I brought you breakfast. You’re going to need it.”

Elena let out a laugh as she rolled over and yawned. “Oh really now?”

 Nate greeted her with a kiss, smiling softly. He nodded and kissed her lips again. Kissing her, if it was just a peck, or a full bodied embroiled wrestle, was always perfect. It never got boring, and it was a new feeling every time. All the kissing that happened last night, all the intensity of the moment, it’d remain in his head for days, he was sure. And as he trailed kisses along her shoulder, he felt himself grow hard in his sweat pants. Elena noticed it too as she grinded against him with that mischievous smile that he adored.

After he had stumbled and been freed of his restrictive pants, he had dropped them both on the bed. Though in his moment of need, and lust, he stopped right before entering her. Her hands cupped his face and his hand squeezed her hip. They just took that second, in all the chaos and hormones, to recognize each other. Then he penetrated her, groaning and gasping with pleasure. Elena liked it too, since she screamed out his name almost ending the whole ceremony right then and there. He quickly forced himself to gain composure, catching his breath. It felt like he had run a marathon already. His heart beat was erratic. Elena on the other hand thrusted against him, pressing her hips against him, whimpering for the friction and attention. He certainly couldn’t deny her that.

“Are you going to make it a little longer than last night?”

Elena woke him from his remembrance. Nathan looked up to her, a slight smile and a light dimple gave him away. She knew he was thinking of her. Her arm reached back to run a finger down his cheek to his lips. Nate leaned in, taking her lip more solidly and kissed her. She rolled over so she was facing him, finding his hand on her hip. “I didn’t know you had complaints about last night,” he whispered, his breath upon her.

“Oh,” Elena replied in the same whisper. “No complaints, more like suggestions.”

“Well,” Nate coughed as he sat up, moving her gently onto her back. He moved on top of her, in one fluid motion, his hands beside her head. “I think it was perfect, just like you.” His lips then pecked the tip of her nose, and he withdrew with a smile.

“Aww,” Elena grinned sarcastically. “You’re so full of it.”

 Nate sat up and looked hurt. “Hey! I’m a guy who only goes for the best here! I don’t pick up second hand treasures!”

“Is that what I am now?” Elena accused sharply.

They both knew there was no serious-ness in this argument, however Nate was not going to be baited into it. “You are whatever you want to be,” he said casually. “But whatever you are, you are mine.” With that, he leaned into her and tickled her fiercely. Elena, of course, curled in a fit of laughter, while Nate sat on top of her and laughed maniacally.  He had no plans to allow her to leave the bed. Even as he reached for his coffee, remaining on top of her, he planned on keeping her under him all day. Even if the screaming of his name was not in pleasure, he was going to going to make it his mission to love her. As she sat under him now, pushing and pulling on him, trying to escape, while he coolly and calmly drank a mouthful of coffee, she knew what he was up to, and she had plans to stay under him all day as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one I think I will do a couple more like it. Let me know if you feel the same.


	3. Where do we go next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first adventure, there's a sense of more alluring adventures awaiting. As Nate and Elena decide where to go, they also find

                Neither really had anywhere to go. Nathan was quick to sell his share and put the money in three different offshore accounts. It was enough that an ordinary person could hide away for the rest of his/her life. But it wasn’t enough for Nate. Elena was completely unaware of what to do with her cut of the treasure. Nate offered to help her build her an offshore account, but she insisted that she was a “cash type of girl.”

                “Cash can be stolen,” Nate remarked with a smirk.

                Elena disregarded it. Off shore account or no, money in a bank could be tracked. Though she was sure Nate didn’t give the IRS or any government a though or a sweat on his brow. It wasn’t a consideration who could see his money. He said that he never had any problems before didn’t expect to have any later.

                After a few nights celebrating, Sully said farewell and went on his own way, leaving Nate and Elena to decide their next adventure. “I guess you get to pick where we go next.” Nate casually offered from his position on the bed. He was sitting against the headboard, his hands interlocked behind his head. He watched Elena dry her hair in the bathroom’s doorway.

                “Well,” she replied, dropping the towel and hopping on the bed. “You’re the one who owes me a story. Where’s the next story?” She was bright, full of energy, and optimistic of life in general. Nate loved it.

                Nate tapped his freshly shaved chin. “Well, there’s a couple places we could go.” He was young, ambitious, and full of himself. Elena could tell. But so far, he was fun, amusing, and adventurous. From those observations, she’s decided to see where this whole thing could go. “We could go to Greece,” he said as he counted on his fingers. “We could go to France. I’ve heard of some fun things in India.” He turned and grinned. “I know of a job in Jordan if you like hot and dry. Could be fun.”

                “A job?” Elena raised her eyebrows. “What am I filming? An excavation?”

                Nate tosses his head back and forth and tilted his hand side to side. “Kind of.” He sighed and thought of another job. “My friend did ask me to join him on another job in Germany.”

                “You seem to be a pretty popular guy,” Elena snickered sarcastically.

                Nate only shrugged. “Heard the Holy Grail was in Minnesota if you’d like to go Stateside.”

                Elena made a yucky face. “That’s too generic.”

                Nate nodded in agreement.

                “So you just run around finding lost artifacts?” She slapped his thigh playfully.

                Nate tossed his head side to side again. “More or less.” He flipped himself on top of her with a sloppy grin. Elena instantly burst into laughter as Nate hovered over her. “You’ll just have to tag-along to find out.” He leaned forward kissing her chin, trailing along her jawbone, to her neck.

                Elena giggled at the attention. He was very affectionate, a surprise to Elena, and yet…not. Her hands slipped through his hair. It was still damp at the roots from his earlier shower. “This is how Nathan Drake lives, huh?”

                Nate didn’t respond. His lips were making their way south to her breasts, planning delicate and insinuating pecks of kisses as he went.

                “Living out of hotel rooms, sex with women you find along the way, and travel the world looking for long lost and treasured artifacts?”

                Nate hummed a “mmm-hmmm” into her ribs and he kissed further down her body. He lifted his head and smiled softly looking into her dark brown eyes. “Come with me.” He asked quietly, as if it had never been spoken before. Elena could have guessed that it had, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with the morning light though the window, they gleamed at her, sincere and soft, pleading for her to respond with a yes. Maybe the first time they devoured each other was lustful, however this was not. But, why her? What about her made him so… devoted and desperate for her attention? 

                She reached down, gently taking his face in her hands and pulled him up towards her. He followed her willingly, no struggle or resistance. His lips found hers and they kissed, softly but for an extended amount of time, parting just as softly. Inches from her face he looked into her eyes and smiled. She asked where they were going to go, but Nathan didn’t answer. He just continued to stare into her eyes.

                “Nate,” she said again, shaking his head gently. “Wake up Nate.”

                He sat up, almost annoyed with the treatment, and looked down at her. “What?’

                “Where are we going then?”

                He leaned down, rubbing their noses together. “Spain.” He said defiantly. “Spain.”

                “What’s there?” Elena grinned at the prospect that was proposed.

                “I don’t know yet, but we can discover it together.” His words were smooth and velvety breaths on her lips. She felt drawn to him. At that moment, she’d go anywhere with him.

                “When so we leave?” Her voice was barely audible. Her hands squeezed his sides in excitement and a sly smile.

                Nate’s grin grew. “After I do this!” And with that, he flung himself down towards her pussy. Though she was wearing pants, he made “nom-nom” sounds as he pressed his face against it. It tickled and Elena laughed and squirmed. He was quick to grab her hips, holding her as he looked up at her from his delicious spot. He watched her laugh, heard her smile, smelt her shampoo, tasted her skin. He never really felt content. If content was the correct word to use in this instance, he usually felt the opposite. He’d been with others. He’d tried his hand at relationships. Most he felt were fun and mostly meaningless. It wasn’t because he wasn’t committed, or was afraid of commitment. It was more along the line of work he enjoyed and the amount of traveling he enjoyed. He was a free person, and women, he found, wanted him to stay with them. It made it hard for the women he usually found himself in bed with. Suddenly, there was this little blonde, rambunctious sports type, and he was happy because she was willing to go with him. He found himself eager to see what and happened, and yet scared because he never really came out and told people, especially women he slept with, what he did.

                At this moment, though, none of that mattered. He was busy pulling her pants off. His mouth laid delicate kisses along her hip. Elena laughed and giggled as it tickled her. But Nate liked it like that. He slid up her, breathing in her scent before his nose touched hers. His hips grinded against hers, sporting a rather decent erection if Elena didn’t say so herself. She moaned her approval and pressed up against him in return.

                The rest was the entirety of the morning. He did have plans to take her to breakfast, but that was replaced by him sucking on her clitoris, running his tongue from her sopping vagina to her clit. “You taste so good,” he moaned as he took another lick. His hands held firm to her hips as she squirmed involuntarily because of the pleasure. Calling out his name drove him wild and only encouraged him on. Elena’s hands reached back, grabbing the pillows in a mad effort to exert her expression of pleasure. He dipped his tongue slightly in her, wiggling it. Elena arched her back and screamed. “Careful,” He said quietly with a smirk. “You don’t want them to call the police now.”

                “You expect to do that and not get the reaction I just gave you?” Elena about yelled at him.

                Nate pulled himself to her face and kissed her violently. “I’ll just have to make you quiet then.” His lips covered hers and his tongue pierced her lips. It was suffocating. But Elena didn’t take the kiss like a victim, she fought back, challenging him. All the while he thrusted his wet dick up and down her clit causing Elena to groan in lust. He carefully repositioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in without error. Elena screamed out in pleasure, but Nate was fast to cover it with his mouth, and he groaned within it. He pulsed inside her while she tightened around his hard rod. “Stop,” He gasped. “Oh, fuck, just stop!”

                It was suddenly Elena’s turn to feel the control. Her hands grasped desperately at his back, pulling it with leverage against his hips. She tightened around him, thrusting back at him.

                “Elena,” he choked out. He was focusing so hard, eyes closed and body tense, that he had stopped breathing.

                Elena gasped and moaned as she dug her nails into his skin, climaxing in screams and moans of “God” and “Nate.” Nathan couldn’t hold back any more and he erupted. His pounded against her, pushing deep into her. Elena came twice, one right after another and Nate could feel it. Her screams got louder, her grasps on his shoulder blades became more desperate, and it only made his orgasm stronger and longer. It almost felt like he could reach her one more time but she collapsed, leg twitching and heavy breathing. Nathan fell to her side with a big grin. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

                “It can’t get any better than that,” Elena breathed.

                Nate snickered and sat up to go clean himself up. “You’ve never been to Spain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun doing this. My husband and I were talking about how their relationship was before #2... We don't think Elena might have known he was a professional thief, and we can imagine how that played out! I might even go into Spain and their trip and adventures there... but in the meantime, we will leave them in bed to be young and restless.


	4. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has better things to do than stay in bed with Nate. Nate argues this idea. Very playful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Nate or Uncharted. They have already been claimed.

 

                Nathan woke to hear the shower running and some music playing. He looked around, gathered his surroundings and sat up. He was naked, his hair a mess, and he felt like he was two days away from having a beard. He scratched his cheek and yawned. He reached over and moved the alarm clock so he could see the time. The sun was shining brightly through the window and he squinted to see it was 7:38am. He sighed heavily and dropped back into the pillows. He could hear singing from the shower and he smiled as he listened to her. She must have been in a good mood.

                Thinking back, Nate could remember her asking him to join her on a task. It was a small one, and although Nate didn’t want to really go, he remembered her saying that he had to put in more to their relationship than just sex. He wanted to find work to do. He was feeling idle. It’s not that he didn’t want to give her more of himself, but he had been jobless lately. After being shot, Nate had very little interest in going back to a situation like that. He had found someone who loved him even with all his flaws. So, here he was, in Lithuania or someplace like it, naked in bed, listening to Elena sing in the shower. It could always be worse. He could be freezing to death in the Himalayas.

                The shower turned off and Nate cursed himself for not getting up and getting in it with her. He rolled to his side to see her wrapped in a towel in the doorway. He could have called out to her, but he didn’t. She didn’t even look his way. She just continued with her morning ritual. He thought she was dealing with her near-death experience quite well. As she put it, “It’s not going to slow me down, only give me experience to look back on.” He thought that was a good way to look at it. Getting shot wasn’t the first time he’d almost died, but probably the closest he’d actually come to it. Watching her dry her hair in the towel and put on moisturizer made him a little bit more confident in himself. If she could, so could he.

                “You just wake up,” Elena asked as she made her way into the bedroom of her little apartment. The producer was always good about making sure she had housing for the time she was there.

                Nate broke from his daydream and smiled. “Yeah, listening to you sing.”

                “I’m sorry,” Elena laughed.

                Nate reached out and grabbed at her towel as she went through some clothes to wear. Elena giggle and swatted at his hand. “No, Nate,” she snickered.

                “Why not,” he whined in return.

                “I’m supposed to be working,” Elena reminded. “You know that.”

                Nate let his hand drop to the bed as he pouted. He watched her pick out some bright colored shirt, and tight khaki pants. Though he knew she was going to look amazing, he patted his hand at her garments and grumped. “Those would look ridiculous on you,” he lied

                “Oh, now?” Elena stopped and looked at him. She knew what he was doing.

                “Yes,” Nate confirmed. “You should just stay naked.” He grinned as he snickered.

                Elena leaned down, cupping his face in her hands. “If you’re going to come with me, you better get up and get ready.”

                Nate took this opportunity to grab her and pull her into the bed. She laughed and struggled a little, but accepted her fate as he leaned over her. “No,” he said. “We are going to stay here.”

                Elena leaned up to meet his lips. “Although,” she said between the kisses, “that sounds amazing,” another kiss, “I have to meet this guy in an hour. I don’t have that kind of time.”

                Nate whined. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

                “Nate,” she half laughed. “I’m serious. We can do this when we get back.”

                Nate didn’t say anything. Her hands reached up to hold his sides, pushing up to get him off her. Nate reached back, grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Elena moaned at this, coupled with him taking her breast within his mouth. He moaned back as he took her nipple between his teeth and bit it gently.

                “You’re an ass,” Elena groaned. “I don’t have time for this!”

                “Yes you do,” Nate hummed into her belly as he drifted his lips south along her navel. His tongue ran along her hip, ending by him sucking delicately on her hip joint. “You can have all day with me in bed… all you have to do is say yes…” He looked up at her longingly, dragging his hands, tracing down her arms light enough to tickle her. Elena looked down at him and sighed as she let her head fall back to the pillow. His fingers glided down her sides making her jump, coming to rest on her hips. He licked between her folds and hummed into her. “Come on, ‘Lena, stay with me.”

                Elena reached down, grabbing a handful of his messy bed hair and gasped. “Nathan,” she warned, “This interview is very import-ah!” His mouth grabbed her clit as his tongue flicked at it. “Fuck, you make my life so difficult.”

                Nate laughed as a response. “An easy life it boring.” He pulled at her hips, dragging her under him and he mounted her, legs on either side of her, hands beside her head, and his nose mere centimeters from hers. “How am I supposed to worship you if you are not here to be worshipped,” he whispered on her lips. He dipped the tip of his hard dick between her folds, enticing her. “Just say yes…”

                Elena moaned out loud, arching her back. Nate attacked her neck, sucking gently on it. “If I say yes, will you let me go to the interview?”

                Nate only chuckled as he grabbed her earlobe and pulled gently on it with his lips. “Not until I’m done with you…” He pushed himself just little deeper into her.

                Elena was annoyed, and turned on all and the same. She wanted to scream yes over and over again, just to get him off of her, but she couldn’t deny that she desired him at that moment either. She knew how this was going to play out. He’d give her amazing sex, wearing her out and exhausting her in a layer of sweat and breathing, only to play the cuddling card. He was going to force her to miss her interview by playing this scene out as much as he could. He was sneaky like that. “Nate, we can finish when I get back.”

                Nate growled. “Come on, Baby.” Nate nibbled her ear as he whispered in it.

                Elena thrusted her hips against him, causing him to enter all at once. Nate buckled and gasped against her neck. She giggled as she pivoted her hips. Nate groaned loudly. “How long do you want to do this then?” Elena looked at him mischievously. He had his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

                “Well,” he grunted through his teeth. “Longer than it’s going to…”

                Elena pivoted sharply and screamed out in pleasure. “Oh, Nate!”

                “You’re mean,” Nate continued to growl. “No fair.”

                Elena snickered. “You know you like it.”

                Nate gasped as he felt himself get dangerously close to release. “You gotta stop that,” he begged.

                “Just say yes,” Elena whispered in his ear.

                Nate pushed himself deep and he choked, his body tensed, and groaned heavily. He felt himself just explode within her. “Oh, God, Elena!”

                Elena tightened against him as she felt him ejaculate. As he pulsed inside her, she tightened with a scream of his name and she finished just after him. Her nails scraped at his ribs as she pulled herself up, arching her back in pleasure.

                Nate was quick to roll off her as he struggled to catch his breath. “Oh, God, Elena,” he continued to breathe.

                Elena snickered. “Glad you liked that, and now I need to take my leave.”

                Nate waved his arm at her, a futile attempt to grab her arm and stop her, but he missed. He rolled his head to watch her to back into the bath and get dressed. “What about,” he fought to catch his breath, “what about cuddles?”

                Elena popped her head out of the door with a smirk. “We can finish that later. Are you going to come with me?”

                Nate whined.

                “You’re being needy,” Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair up.

                “You’re being neglectful.”

                Elena adjusted her shirt as she walked towards Nate, who was sprawled out on the bed. “See you in a little bit then.” She leaned down giving him a quick peck.

                “I’m so going to pay you back,” Nate warned. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

                Elena grabbed her bag and waved as she opened the door. “Try not to stay in bed all day.” With that, she shut the door and was gone.

                Nate sighed. “I’m going to… you’re not here to stop me.”  He looked around, realizing that the remote it by the TV… “Don’t worry, bed, I’m going to be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really interested to think of their relationship after UC2. It's fun to think of him trying adjust to a normal life, while she's keeping up with hers. I think he'd be rather needy for attention because of his boredom.


	5. The Last Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate searches his baren house for food to find out his wife is hoarding the last of the cookies to herself. When he does try to take a cookie for himself, it seems that he gets more than what he's bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Uncharted. I know, it saddens me too. But lets be honest, if I did own Uncharted, I wouldn't be sitting here in my underwear writing fan fiction.

                The room was active. It was normally active, only silent at night when it’s residents resigned to another room for the end of the day. Today was really no different. Two lap tops sat open, one occupied by the young journalist, typing away with a cookie hanging out of her mouth. The other computer was adjacent to hers, and was vacant, for the moment. It’s user was in the kitchen, not far from the table, with his head in the fridge. Music played in the background, and the journalist nodded her head to the beat, even singing along to a few songs. Books covered the table, a map mixed in somewhere in all the mess. A pile of shoes crowded the front door. The floor was dirty; socks, a t-shirt, and a couple pieces of papers, littered it wildly. The TV was on, but on silent, tuned to the news about some war in Africa. Nate really didn’t care for that. Elena was the one watching it. She glanced periodically, reading the subtitles, and then turned back to continue her feverish typing.

                “Why do we never have any food,” Nathan whined behind the fridge door.

                “We are never home,” Elena quickly reminded. This was a harsh, yet true statement. This may have been Nathan Drake’s first real “home,” but they both found themselves scattered across the globe in search of adrenaline and adventure.

                Nate shut the fridge door and grabbed a bag of chips. He wrinkled his nose as he opened it to only find it also empty. He glared up at Elena. She had pressured him to abandon his sloppy eating habits of Ramen, mac and cheese, and taco carts, to start eating healthier. He didn’t complain so much as he could have. She was right on many levels, but he found it a tad inconvenient to have a kale salad or handful of broccoli while scaling a 15th Century Castle. Having a pocket of almonds was easier, having jerky was just as nice. It didn’t matter so much to him. Once he was engulfed in some worldly mystery or treasure hunt, he generally could forget to eat. He could never figure out how she remained so dedicated to healthy eating when she was dodging bullets herself. That was a worldly mystery for another day. However, lately he noticed Elena’s snacking habits slide. This he was not going to complain about. There were cookies in the house, a bag… was a bag of bar-b-q flavored chips, and ice cream in the fridge. As Nate fished through the cupboards, he signed. “Elena, we need to either go shopping or order a pizza.”

                Elena didn’t even stop typing. “I’m a little busy. I can go shopping tomorrow. Or we can order in.”

                Nate sulked to the back of her seat and hovered over her, watching her type at lightning speed. Her argument for aid to a remote part of a war torn African country was more than compelling. She even had detailed plans and ideas of what food, transportation options, and even medical supplies that were needed. It called for the UN to send aid and troops to assist in a ceasefire and vaccinations for the children. He was impressed. Sadly, he felt that it’d only be admired but nothing would be done. Even if the admired and respected Elena Fisher was calling for action, he understood that places like that were overlooked. As his eyes glanced from her vigorous work, he noticed there were 3 cookies left in its package. He reached for one to see Elena’s hand was quick to swat him away. He reached for them again and she stopped typing a second time to move the cookies farther from his reach. “Hey,” he laughed. “Give me one.”

                Elena laughed sarcastically. “No way, Cowboy. These are mine.”

                “I don’t see your name on them.”

                Elena picked up a cookie and licked it, then put it back.

                Nate squinted at her. “You do know that I kiss you, right?”

                “I bought these just for me to snack on,” Elena argued. “Find your own.”

                “I didn’t get any because you got some!”

                Elena pushed them farther away from his reach and continued typing. Though her fingers were busy, Nate knew she was watching him with that female third eye of hers. He retreated to form a plan silently behind her. He looked carefully, noticing now the cookies were closer to his computer at this point. He turned and looked in the kitchen. He need to convince her that he didn’t need her cookies anymore. He got a glass of water and made his way to his computer, sitting down, careful not to target glance the sugary covered treats. Elena smirked as she noticed his plan. She didn’t want him to know she knew his tactics, but to put it frankly, she could run security in Museums that he threatens. He set the water down and started clicking around, looking at a few pictures. His hand in turn casually slid near the plastic cookie holder. Elena smoothly reached out and pulled the cookies away, taking a cookie out and sticking it in her mouth with a smirk.

                “Oh, come-on!” Nate whined. “That’s not fair.”

                Elena choked on the cookie. “You really want to argue fair with me?”

                Nate huffed. “I paid for them! I should get at least one!”

                Elena laughed out loud. “Say again? Don’t lie to yourself.”

                She had a point. He really hadn’t. He used his debit card, but she was the main source of income. She more or less had given him an allowance. At this point, though, he had enough, he lunged across the table with no regard for the computers or papers and grasped wildly at the cookies. Elena gasped as she rescued her computer and held the cookies just out of reach. As Nate stood up, he made another quick move for his wife. She tried to dive out of the way, but instead resorted to holding him back with one tiny arm, and the cookies outward with her other arm. This continued. His desperate grasps, and her calmly holding the cookies just out of reach. She even taunted him by pulling another cookie out as he took a moment to readjust and eat it slowly.

                Now the game was on. One cookie left. Nathan was more determined than ever. His smart ass, rather cruel, wife was going to get it. In a wild move, he swatted her arm away and grabbed Elena around the waist, pulling her out of her chair, away from her natural territory. She was in his turf now. In the motions that followed, it no surprise both adults found themselves on the floor, one in complete defense of her savory snack, while the other used soft restraints and holds to get closer to the cookie. What his initial goal was to pin her under him and just grab the cookie, but as he sat on top of her squirming body, Elena laughed as she waved the cookie in her hand and worked to throw him off her.

                “Give me the cookie, Elena!”

                “Or what,” she asked slyly in return.

                Nate smirked. “Or I will force you to give it to me!”

                Elena continued to laugh. “Force you huh? What are you doing now then?”

                Nate jumped off of her and reached down pulling her up to him. He, rather smoothly, pulled her over to the door and pinned her against it. The cookie in her left hand, her wrists being held against the door, Nate’s nose centimeters from hers, and his body roughly against hers. In a rough voice he whispered, “It’s only begun. Drop the cookie, Elena,” he ordered.

                Elena smirked playfully, knowing fully her situation. She slowly shook her head. “If you want to take the cookie, you need to let go of my wrist.”

                Nate thrusted hard against her pelvis earning a gasp from his newly wed wife. His mouth covered hers as he pressed her against the door. Elena held strong, kissing him back with equal force. She wasn’t going to let him win so easily, and it was a quality that Nate could say he admired about her. But at this moment, he just wanted the damn cookie and his wife’s positive and sexy attributes were not in his favor for once. His fingers slid up towards her grasped hand, closer to victory. She bit his lip as a distraction but Nate only groaned and thrusted against her harder. Her hand tried to shake him off, move up and down as she consciously made a point to now distract him with her body, but with no luck. Finally, he grasped her wrist firmly and gave it a good shake. Elena cried out as her grasp weakened. The violent tremors loosened the cookie from her grasp and before she could struggle to regain control, the cookie fell to the ground. In that split moment, the two of them fell to the floor. Nate first, and Elena on top of him.  

                Now Nate was on the defense, and in his thought he only reasoned that he needed to moved the cookie from under his hand to his mouth. Elena had her moves to put her husband now in a submissive form. Her leg wrapped around his, her arms around his shoulders and under his arms, she was able to flip him off his knees and onto his side. Nate gasped and grunted as he hit the floor and his wife sat on top of him, both hands on his right hand, wrestling frantically over the little cookie. He didn’t dare move the cookie closer to his mouth in fear or Elena grasping it, but Elena was no slouch. She held onto his arm with both hands and pulled her mouth to the cookie! Nate waved his arm, shaking his wife with it. He laughed, but Elena growled and held on to dear cookie.

                Then it happened. Nathan Drake let his guard down. Elena captured that moment of weakness, and in that second, she put his arm in a lock, grasped the cookie, and shoved it in her mouth. It happened too quickly. Nate just sat there, mouth side open, eyes in shock, as he gasped. Elena jumped up, shoving her hand up in the air with victory, displaying a proving grin as she chewed the last known cookie with much satisfaction.

                “Seriously,” Nate cried out. “You couldn’t share one cookie with me?”

                Elena smirked. “You lost, _fair_ and square.” She emphasized the word “fair,” putting her hands on her hips. She leaned over he husband and with a whisper, said, “You can lick the last bit of taste off my lips though.”

                Nate knew his wife far before he married her. He liked the adventure she brought. She was young, fun, and new. She was spontaneous in everything from play to work and he admired her for her enthusiasm in it all. But now she was taunting, playing with him, getting frisky, and it hurt a little since he really wanted that cookie. She had turned her harsh and heartless action into a game and a petty victory. As she leaned over him, staring into his blues, Nate looked at her lips. He couldn’t deny to anyone how turned on he was by her little actions, the sway of her hips as she stood over him, or the way her eyes sparkled with playfulness. But he knew that is what she wanted as well. He felt like just teasing her all night, never giving her full satisfaction, and in the end, whispering in her ear, “cookie.”

                Elena was in full victory mode. She maybe didn’t understand that her actions were unintentionally hurtful. She didn’t win very many against her dearest husband, so when she did, it was something for her to strut to, even if it was for a few moments. Nathan slowly rolled over, pulling himself up. She stepped back and grinned proudly at him. The moment in her mind was captured, with the upbeat music lightly pulsing in the background and the flashes from the TV behind him. He didn’t sulk, but grinned back at her, his eyes squinting as he looked back at her. It was a challenge, and she accepted it fully, competitively, and playfully.

                Nathan stood, smirking. “And you think you can get away with that?”

                Elena nodded her reply. “What are you going to do about it?”

                Nate was quick to respond, but not in words. He advanced upon her, picking her up by her hips, planting her against the wall a second time. The air harshly exited Elena’s lungs as her body slammed against the door, causing the keys on the key holder to chime as they shook with the violent shock. But Nate didn’t let her breath return. His mouth was quick against her, sucking more air from her. Her hands grasped in a desperate form of stability against his ribs. Her fingers scratched him through his shirt and he groaned loudly. As he pulled back, he thrusted against her hips, tightening his own grip against her hips. Another groan escaped. Elena in turn moaned as she gasped for the breath that was stolen from her. He head fell back against the door and Nate took that moment to suck just above her collarbone, getting a squeak of surprise and pleasure from Elena. She wiggled as she tried to escape him but he only pressed harder against her.

                This was normal for the two of them. They couldn’t hear the music anymore. The TV didn’t matter. In that moment, they were focused so much on the touch, hearing the heavy breath of the other, and seeing the desire locked away in each other’s eyes. This was them behind doors. Elena would blame Nate, as she didn’t want to admit she could even feel such excitement from anyone before him. Those nights after Panama locked her fate, always to be intertwined and drawn to the man in a sweaty and dirt caked Henley, Converse shoes, and a ring that he kept around his neck. Nathan would argue differently. He’d say that he knew she was meant for him the first time he met with her. He’d say that he knew, as they walked onto that boat she provided off the shores of Panama, that he was addicted to her smell. The way she held that camera, cared for it, and looked through it; he could admit that he wanted to be that camera. And as they celebrated their found riches, escaping Sully and the crowded bar, Nathan could never remember feeling so at ease and so natural. He’d never forget that first morning waking up next to her, hangover or not, and seeing her golden hair in the morning light and how he wanted to share everything with her. These moments were Nate and Elena behind the door, against it, aroused and desperate.

                Nate growled as Elena gasped and moaned his name. He pulled her roughly from the door and pivoted to plant her on the table. First he needed to swipe all the junk off it. He raised his arm to swipe it all off the table but Elena sharply warned him. “Don’t you dare!” Nate stopped, picked up her computer, and set it nicely behind him on the counter, then returned to his swipe. Papers scattered and Elena’s body dropped ceremonially onto the table. “Ow,” she cried. Nate only grinned as he grasped her sweat pants and pulled them off, roughly, with no care to anything else that mattered. Once liberated, he tossed the pants behind them, ignoring the fact they landed half on her laptop on the counter. Elena laughed as his display, reaching up for his shirt, wanting to put her fingers under and upon his warm breast.

                “No,” he growled. “You don’t get to play.”

                “Oh,” Elena laughed. “Says who?”

                Nate grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. They were dainty and delicate, like her, and he held them easily in one hand. The other hand grasped her hips and held them still as he thrusted against her, taking full notice of how wet her panties were. He grinned. He was happy to see her so excited, so aroused. That meant she was having as much fun as she was. He grabbed the neck of her shirt with his spare hand and pulled down hard. Elena gasped, looking shocked and rather upset, as Nate ripped her shirt exposing her bra and pale skin.

                “Nathan!” She yelled. “What the hell?” She pulled against his restraint but failed to break free.

                Nate licked up from her navel to the center of her bra. He debated ripping that off, but Elena didn’t buy cheap bras and as he had learned through the experience, they aren’t easy to just rip off. He felt himself pulse in his own pants. He wanted her badly.

                “Let me go,” Elena cursed. “Damn it, Nate!”

                “No,” he growled in return. He leaned close, placing his pulsing erection against her inner thigh. “You ate the last cookie,” he whispered in a low voice. “You don’t get a say in this one.”

                Elena squinted. It wasn’t over with him. She was not the type of woman that would just give up and say, “okay, I give up.” She was far from it. She flexed her wrists to feel his grip tighten and tried to shake herself free. But Nate held her fast. If she couldn’t break free, she had to get him back another way. As she felt him hot and ready in her thigh, she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted against him and upwards, along his great length. She felt his legs weaken, him leaning into her, and she heard him stop breathing. Taking a look at him found his eyes shut tightly, his jaw locked and tight as he focused on controlling his own bodily functions. He tried to pull back, but now it was her turn to hold him fast, and she pulled her hips upward against him again.

                “Elena,” he whimpered uncontrollably. Now it was his turn to beg for her to stop. It wasn’t something he was fond of, especially in this situation when it was supposed to be her begging for release. Now he was begging for it to wait.

                Elena stopped to feel his body shake. His spare hand was planted against her hip, holding onto it tightly so she couldn’t do it again. Elena didn’t need to move. She gasped out and moaned loudly, screaming out his name. Nate lost it. He grunted as he pressed harder against her, digging his fingers into her hip. She was pretty aroused, but she wasn’t going to release herself. This was just payback for her shirt. His head dropped in heavy breath upon her breast. Now with his pants full of his load, he knew they needed to be removed. But the ejection was so hard and so heavy that he had to catch his breath. His hand holding her wrists loosened and Elena escaped easily. As he stood up and looked down as his wife, he noticed she was not finished with him. That look of mischief was still there. Though he needed a moment or two to recover, it didn’t mean she did. He reached down to unbuckle his belt and drop his messy pants, when Elena sat up and grabbed him in a sloppy kiss. He returned it, trying not to show his moment of exhaustion in it. He leaned into her, feeling her hands hold him up by his ribcage. As they parted, he felt his pants fall to the floor. He reached down and grasped her underwear. As he pulled at them, Elena glared. “You rip those and I’ll do more than just make you cum early.” Nate stopped. He almost wanted to know what she had in mind to further torture him, but instead he pulled gently. They slipped off, gliding over her shaved legs.

                Elena could have reached for his boxers but he removed them also, letting them drop to his ankles, on his pants. So she instead, as he leaned down to kiss on her again, she placed her palms flat on his chest, and pushed back, hard. Nate made a heavy mistake, one that would hurt his butt. As he leaned back, he moved to step back to catch himself, but he couldn’t. His feet held close by the plants at his ankles, and held them still while his body began to unbalance to the back. Elena sat up and slid forward as he leaned back, giving Nate no room to lean forward. He soon pinwheeled his arms to catch the air, but Elena only leaned forward, causing him to fall back and onto the hardwood floor under his feet. As he fell back, he hit the island that Elena’s sweats hung over, dragging them down as he fell back. As the pants were dragged by his back pulling then against the island’s wall, the computer tipped over too. Elena watching in slow motion as her computer began to fall. Although Nathan was still sitting now on the hard floor, he felt the computer above him and he reached out, catching it. He looked up at Elena with a grin. “Oh yeah, Baby,” he snickered.

                Elena grabbed the computer from him, placing it back on the island. She swung her legs over his sitting profile tossing her torn shirt aside. She reached back, unclasping her bra and flinging that away as well. Nate was now thinking he was being rewarded for something rather than a competitive battle over a lost cookie. There she was, undressing in what he saw of slow motion, and he sat under her in just a shirt and his pants still holding his ankles in a tight form of hostage. He was on his way to a faster recovery than he expected. She leaned down, allowing her breasts to fall in front of his nose. She slowly released her hair from it’s clip, letting it settle over his face. She dipped down, the hair dragging along his midsection, but more importantly, blocking his perfect view of her taking him in her mouth. He gasped and his head fall back as he looked upward at the ceiling.

                As he gasped her name, Elena hummed her own approval. This was going to be a record of his recovery time. In to downward motions, Elena had brought him back to full strength. Her tongue massaged up and down the bottom of his erection as she sucked softly. She balanced on one hand over him, while the other cupped his balls and massaged them. Nate moaned out her name again and whispered, “That’s so good.” A couple more strokes of her mouth, before she receded, bringing her tongue to his tip with a final lap of her tongue. Then she flicked her hair back in such a way that Nate felt his mouth go dry.  Her dark brown eyes felt solidly upon his body. She was looking for his weak spot. Her hands ran up his chest, feeling his body twitch excitedly under her light touch. Nate in this time had started wiggling his legs to free his ankles from their bondage. Elena pulled herself up, pinching a nipple roughly and earning a groan from her husband. She positioned herself above his erect penis and slowly and sensually lowered herself. Dripping wet was the least of what she was. There was no resistance, only a feeling of welcoming warmth.

                Nate grinned in his own groan and grabbed Elena’s hips and he trusted upward. This brought him deep within her, hitting the end, and earning a well-earned cry of pleasure to Nate’s ears. His feet were able to flick off his shoes but in this position, he was unable to wrestle the pants off his feet, so he thrust upward again, sharply, and aggressively. “Yes,” Elena cried out. Her hips pivot against him earning a groan from Nate. His breathing quickly became labored as he felt her tighten around him, her pivoting just the right angles for him. It was her turn to spasm and it was not to his advantage considering it was a direct signal to him her own closeness.

                He swung himself over, planting her now under him. Although he was now out of her, he was now able to free his ankles and position himself over her. “Hey,” she glared.

                “Ha,” he returned. He entered her roughly grabbing her breast in his mouth and sucking hard. His hands now planted themselves on either side of her head as his hips literally banged aggressively against hers. Elena grasped needingly at him, but it was in vain. He seemed to push deeper and deeper with every thrust, and it was her turn to resist the need to release.

                “Nathan! Stop!” She screamed. Her hands tried to hold him still but he was too strong. She could feel herself convulsing around him and as she held her breath, it only increased her peak strength. She tried to match his quick speed but as soon as she thrusted up once, her stamina dropped to nothing. Her fingernails dug into his hips as she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs. And as much as Nate wanted to take in the moment to hear his name from her in such an exclamation, he unexpectedly felt himself loose it. He dug himself as deep as he could to feel her clench around him and himself explode for a second time. One hand grabbed her hip and held her tight to him. He didn’t want to be the least bit separated while Elena’s grasp had turned from holding onto him to one of expressionism. He was sure that she was drawing blood from his hip, and it drove him more insane.

                “Elena,” he gasped out as he felt himself beginning to relax and collapse.

                “Nate,” she breathed back. She started giggling as he fell next to her, hissing as he started feeling the pain from her grasp on his hip. “I’m going to start eating the last cookie more often.”

                Nate laughed. “Payback is apparently the least form of  a bitch.” His chest rose and fell heavily as he gasped for breath. He looked up to see the TV behind him. They had moved from the African war topic to something about some animal shelter. It didn’t matter. He had forgotten all about it. The music that was playing finally reached his ears again and he listened to the song change to one of her favorites.

                Elena laughed out loud and rolled over so that she was half over him. “We keep forgetting we have neighbors.”

                Nate laughed loudly. “Well, at least they didn’t forget about us.”

                Elena waved her arm towards his discarded pants.

                “What,” Nate asked as he watched her amusingly.

                “I’m hungry. We gotta order some food.” Elena’s arm fell to the floor and she sighed. “There’s no way I’m going shopping now.”

                Nate smirked. He’d consider that a victory if he ever heard one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it as well.


	6. You can do anything... If...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena agrees to let Nate do anything with her if he only beats her Bandicoot score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Uncharted or any of it's characters. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Rando29 for the idea. I gave you co-creator since it was your idea. I hope you enjoy it.

                Nate practically kicked the door open, filling their home full of laughter and giggles. He kicked it shut with his foot as he began to fondle his wife, his hands slipped from her shoulders to her hips, as he pulled her close, burying his face in her neck. They were a tad intoxicated, enough to feel good, but not enough to regret the consequences later. They had walked from the Bistro just a couple blocks away from where they had enjoyed a wonderful dinner, and Nate had been eyeing his wife since dessert. Now that they were alone, he was going to make sure she knew his desires.

                Elena couldn’t argue against it. She was enjoying the attention. She leaned into his hold, exposing her neck to Nathan to kiss on. She giggled as he moaned into her. She could feel him clearly aroused from behind as he pressed against her. His hold tightened on her hips as he growled into her skin. Elena snickered at the display and stepped away and into the living room, being sure to shake her hips at him as she slipped away.

                Nate was quick to catch up though and pushed her against the wall with his body, smirking at her. “Hey,” he slurred.

                “Well, aren’t you playful,” Elena flirted as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

                Nate pressed harder against her, kissing her as if he hadn’t seen her in days, desperate and needy. Elena always liked it when he was desperate. He groaned his approval. “Oh,” he breathed as they parted, his breath heavy. “All the things I want to do to you.” His hands slipped smoothly down her thighs as he lifted her up and pressing himself against her groin.

                Elena gasped and snickered. Her fingers ran up the back of his neck into his scalp, causing Nathan to leaned his head into his fingers and groaned. “Things you want to do to me?” Her voice was a whisper and her eyes twinkled in mischievous thoughts. “Why do you want to do things to me?” She leaned in, drifting her lips below his earlobe.

He could feel her hot breath on his ear and he thrusted against her. “Why?” He asked back. “Because,” he grinned, “I know how naughty you are.” His fingers grasped at her hips as he held her against the wall. “I’ve been thinking of you all night…”

                Elena laughed out loud. She pivoted her hips against Nate’s hard on.

                “Naughty,” Nate whispered.

                Elena looked over his shoulder to see her Playstation and smirked. “Naughty huh,” she giggled. “I’ll make you a bet, Mr. Drake.”

                Nate pressed his lips against her as he groaned his desires. As they parted a second time he leaned his head against hers and asked quietly, “What bet? A bet I can’t make you cum three times before midnight?”

                Elena looked up at the ceiling as she debated that. Not a bad bet all at. “I think I may hold you to that one, but no…”

                “You bet I can’t make you scream so loud the neighbors call the police?”

                Elena laughed out loud. “It’s not as funny as you think it is.” Elena kissed his nose. “No, Nate, I will let you do anything you want if you beat my high score.”

                Nate stopped and stared at her brown eyes for a second as he registered the challenge.

                “ _Anything_ ,” Elena whispered as she lifted her eyebrows.

                “Anything,” Nate grinned. He obviously already had something in mind. “If I beat your score?”

                Elena nodded. “I bet you can’t do it.”

                Nate gently let his wife down as he adjusted himself. “Easy!” He puffed his out his chest and his signature strut and he sat himself on the couch. He picked up the controller, watching Elena turn on the TV and the PlayStation. “Oh, baby,” he nodded at Elena. “Oh the plans I have for tonight!”

                Elena slinked off into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine as she watched Nathan try, in his own drunken state, to beat a score that was relatively low compared to other levels. “This is rigged,” he called back as he died a third time.

                “If you can’t do it,” she called jokingly, “We can just do what I want to do tonight.”

                Nate looked back at her and squinted. He didn’t say anything as he turned to restart the level again. Elena put down her glass of wine and leaned on the back of the couch, hovering over her head. She leaned down, putting her lips next to his ear and whispered ever so softly into it. “Give up.” He died right as she whispered it.

                “That’s cheating,” he grunted back.

                She licked his ear, taking the top of it in her teeth and gently pulled on it.

                Nate pulled back and swatted her away. “You can’t distract me,” he complained as he started again.

                “I didn’t say that I wouldn’t,” Elena laughed. She dragged her fingers along the back and to the side of the couch where she started to unbutton her shirt… slowly. Nate saw this out of the corner of his eye and Elena noticed how he glanced, but made a point to ignore her. The undid another button. He bit his lip in frustration. Another button. He squinted his eyes, focusing on his task. Another button. He died again.

                “Damn it,” Nate growled at the TV. He turned to see his wife undo another button. “You are distracting me because you think I’m actually going to beat your level.”

                Elena laughed out loud. “I just know that you’ll be trying all night long.” She smirked. “You can give in and do what I want to do.”

                Nate turned his head back to the game and pressed restart. “You are going to regret this.”

                Elena continued to giggle as she unbuttoned her last button and slowly began to take her shirt off. She could see that Nate was more interested in her as he died again and shifted in his seat. He was trying hard to ignore her. She tossed her shirt onto his head and Nate was quick to throw it off and continue his level. Next Elena made sure she had her backside to him as she slowly bent over and picked up her shirt.

                Nate growled. “That’s low.”

                “So low,” she confirmed as he stood back up with her shirt. She placed it on the sofa and pulled at her belt. Her fingers slowly undid her belt, drifting over her hips and her fingers slipped under her pants and pulling them lower. She moaned as she closed her eyes and moaned. As she unbuttoned her pants, she opened her eyes and looked to see Nate glaring at her.

                “If I was stripping for you, you couldn’t play either,” he growled.

                Elena snickered her response. “You doubt my Bandicoot powers.”

                “Fox,” Nate argued as he turned away from her.

                Elena knew he was still watching as she let her pants drop to her feet and she gingerly step out of them. She placed them on the back of the couch and walked back to the kitchen to take another drink of her wine. She was more amused in his determination to actually beat her score, she was starting to wonder what he had planned. She put her glass down as he finished a level only to be a few hundred short of her score. She came around the front, almost standing in front of the TV. She bent over, placing her hands on his knees, putting her delicate breasts in his face.

                Nate bit at her and smirked. He pressed pause and threw the controller to the side. “Fine,” he shrugged. I don’t care anymore. What do you want to do?”

                Elena lifted her eyebrows and smirked. She didn’t say anything, just looked mischievously at him.

                Nate shook his head. “No,” he reached for the controller. “Not that.”

                “How do you know it’s _that_.” Elena laughed. “Could be anything, don’t you want to be adventurous?”

                “Adventurous,” he chuckled.

                Elena knelt down as she picked at his belt.

                “You’re killing me here,” he groaned. “Literally,” he said as he pointed at his newest death.

                “I think you’re going to break my game with all your deaths.” Elena pulled to undo his belt.

                “I will have finally beat this game then,” Nate adjusted himself so she could reach his pants better. He was getting hard again and he had to focus even more to his desired goal in mind.

                Elena pulled at his pants, Nate lifting his hips so she could remove them from him. He sat in his underwear as her fingers glided up from his knees, under his boxers, to his groin. Nate groaned and gasped as her hand stroked his dick. Her other hand pulled down his boxers just enough so that she could get her mouth around him and she sucked… hard.

                Nate coughed out his frustration as he was torn between giving in or playing more focused. He could feel her lips tighten at his base, her tongue rubbing against his length, and her withdrawing with a deep hum. “You are so bad,” he growled.

                Elena smiled as she sucked on him again. Her other hand gently rubbed his balls and she felt him pulse, giving her a warning to stop. She licked from the base to the tip before standing up and flipping the controller from his hand. “Out of time,” she grinned as she swung her leg and mounted his lap.

                Nate reached up without debate and took her face in his hands as he kissed her. His hand reached back, pulling her hairclip out, letting her mid-length hair fall around their faces. She bit his lower lip as she pulled back to grind on him. Nate groaned and grinned. “These,” he said as he flicked her lace panties, “are getting in the way of a good time.”

                Elena grabbed his shirt and pulled it easily over his head. “Seems my panties and my game have the goal in mind.”

                “You,” he argued, “are always in for a good time.”

                Elena smirked. “And you talk too much.”

                Their lips collided again as their hips grinded against each other’s. He felt so good against her, so hard and ready, it made her wet beyond belief. He could feel it through her lace underwear and he picked her up in the kiss to put her on the couch. He dropped her so she was sitting and thrusted against her and he dropped to his own knees. He pulled he panties roughly off as his own face down into her pussy. Elena leaned back in her own moans and groans. His tongue licked greedily up between her folds causing Elena to scream out.

                “We are supposed to do what I want,” Elena whined.

                “Make me,” Nate challenged.

                Elena tried to get up but Nate’s tongue flicked at her and caused her to collapse again in pleasure. Her hands reached out, grasping his hair in pleasure as she moaned his name. Nate smirked. That’s exactly what he wanted. He continued to pleasure her to the point before she orgasmed, then stopped to sit back and grin, admiring Elena arching her back as she gasped for breath. She lowered her head to look at him and his stupid grin of victory. “That’s no beating a high score,” she remarked sourly at the loss of a potential orgasm.

                “Sure sounded like it was a new night score.”

She leaned forward, making it her turn to take control, putting her hands on his shoulders and pressing him onto the floor. This would have worked nicely except for he was sitting on his ankles and he more like flopped over to avoid overextending his knees. In a pile of laughter, they fell to the floor. Elena quickly covered his lips with hers and she sloppily mounted him, sitting on his waist.

                “Oh,” Nate snickered. “Is this what you wanted?”

                Elena grinned back. “No,” she said in-between kisses. “But it will do.” She pivoted her hips to welcome Nate’s hard dick into her. She moaned loudly as Nate grasped tightly at her hips.

                “Oh, God, yes,” he groaned as he thrusted up, causing Elena to gasp and tighten around him. “I’m beginning to believe that all our drunk sex is good,” he moaned out.

                Elena had to hold herself from laughing as she pivoted her hips again, allowing for deeper penetration. She doubted that it was as good as either one of them thought, but they were slightly intoxicated, how were they supposed to know they were actually stumbling around and rather uncoordinated. Her hands pushed on his chest and she leaned her hips back, tightening herself around him and then pulling him out.

                Nathan groaned loudly at this. He watched as Elena got off him and went to go get her wine. From his exhausted, and rather excited position on the floor, he watched as her naked body waved at him as she walked by him, going towards the stairs. He looked down to see himself, naked, excited… and just short of a glorious climax. He squinted at the hallway as he heard to climb the stairs.

                “Are you coming, Cowboy?”

                Nate sat up quickly. “Is that what you had in mind?”       

                Elena laughed loud enough for him to hear it below.

                Nate grinned. It didn’t matter at this point. He jumped up and hurried up the stairs. His mind raced as he thought of what his wife had in store for him. Reaching their room, he found her bent over the bed, pulling the pillows off in some fake innocent manner. She peeked behind him with a sly smile that made his dick throb. He slid behind her, grinding his rod between her wet folds as he moaned. Elena giggled at his display and pulled from him to crawl up on the bed. Nate followed right behind her. She turned to her back, looking up at him, his hands on either side of her face, as she placed her hands under his arms to pull on his back. Nate engaged without delay. His lips connected with hers with an unexpected softness, tenderness only found between them. He lowered himself to her, and Elena moaned as he entered her, slowly, and with the same tenderness her lips found.

                Elena loved Nathan. There was a connection between them no one else on Earth could have… From the first moment, they touched each other, it was magic. Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, and if felt as if they were meant for each other all along. Though they both had been with multiple people, none of them ever compared to the ecstasy they brought for each other.

                Nate slowly thrusted into her, while Elena wrapped her legs around his hips for better penetration. This not only received a groan from Nate but a gasp from Elena. “Oh, God, Nate,” she breathed. “Right there.”

                “Yeah,” Nate moaned. He kissed her and he pressed deeper into her, moaning into the kiss. As he pulled his head back, he looked deep into her brown eyes and smiled. His penis pulsed with excitement. “I love you,” he whispered.

                Elena smiled back as she tightened around him. “Nathan,” she breathed. “I love you too.”

                Despite what Elena, and Nate, probably had in mind for that evening activities. Elena was sure he wanted to slap her ass and ride her like the wild animal she was. Nate hoped that Elena wanted the same thing, a bit rougher and wilder. Maybe something that included handcuffs… but they had found themselves in perfect rhythm as they kissed, moaned, and explored familiar territory with their hands. And they needed it. They needed that reassuring, comforting, bond. Their relationship had survived too many storms, and it was this time they needed to hold and appreciate.

                They came together, Elena screaming into a kiss, as Nate groaned, pulsing and thrusting harder and deeper into her. He grasped her hands, fingers intertwined, and held them above her head as she arched her back in such force. And it seemed to stop time. They felt suspended, just the two of them, frozen in endless pleasure for that moment. As they did come down, Nate hovered over her, breathing heavily, recovering before falling to her side.

                “Damn,” he breathed heavily.

                “I’d give it an 8,” Elena snickered as she looked over at him.

                “Are you lowballing me?”

                Elena laughed as she rolled onto her side, putting her hand on his chest, where a ring once hung loyally from his nick. “An argument can be made for 8.5.”

                Nate rolled his eyes and placed an arm behind his head to lift it so he could look at her. She glowed after sex. Always did. “What did you want to do anyway?”

                Elena laughed, patted his chest, and got up to go to the bathroom and clean up.

                “I’ll tell you what I wanted to do if you tell me,” Nate bargained.

                “I think you are amazing as Indiana Jones,” Elena called from the bathroom.

                “Cosplay?” Nate laughed. “Not him.”

                “I thought you looked downright sexy last Halloween!”

                Nate wrinkled his nose as he sat up.

                Elena poked her head out of the door. “You can save me from Mt. Doom.”

                Nate grinned. “I saved you from Shamballa. Indiana has nothing on me.”

                Elena shrugged. “I bet Indiana could beat my Bandicoot score…”

                Nate glared at the bathroom door before falling back on the bed. “Indiana can have it. It’s a stupid game anyway,” he muttered. He scratched his head as he smiled. “He didn’t get the girl like I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It went a different way than I had planned, but most things do. Hope it's still a good read.


	7. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena gets back from a trip and Nate is happy to welcome her back.

                It had turned out to be quite the lazy afternoon. Elena had spent most of her time picking up around the house, doing small and easy chores like the laundry. It was a well warranted day off. She’d been in Canada reporting on global warming, which should have been a working vacation. Tours had been lined up for her thanks to her editor, and even her coat and equipment was supplied. The article was rewarded to her, and everyone in the office was pretty jealous. By the end of the trip, though, she was exhausted. She was just happy to be home, and in that thought, she decided that she was going to relax and try to do nothing.

                Nathan, although he desperately wanted to go with her and explore Northern Canada, stayed behind when given the opportunity for a dive. It was more of a technical dive, and it had a higher yield. It was something that he’d been looking forward to. He’d also been looking towards her coming home. What he hadn’t been looking towards was all the paperwork that was required after to dive. So, as Elena insisted on staying in her sweatpants and sleep in, he had to get up and go to work, at least for the morning.

                She clicked the remote to turn on some easy music. She picked up a book off the coffee table that she’d picked up in Canada about the local First Nations people and fell into the couch. She carefully propped her head up on a pillow, wiggled into cushions, and opened the book. She was already a couple chapters into the book and thought it was pretty interesting. She was sure she could use some of the facts presented in her article. Her feet were crossed, her toes flexing under her fuzzy socks as she lost herself in ancient culture. When her cell phone dinged, a text from Nate letting her know he was finally on his way home, she found herself rolling her eyes and going back to reading.

                When she arrived home last night, she was too exhausted and it was too late at night. Nate picked her up at the airport and welcomed her with a full-bodied and passionate kiss. Even though his intentions were clearly defined, she couldn’t keep herself awake long enough. She’d traveled nonstop from Newfoundland to Cambridge Bay in Nunavut, Sachs Harbor in the Northwest Territories, and Tukut Nogait National Park. She then spent the last part of her “trip” in Ivvavik National Park near the Alaskan border. She visited so many villages, met the people, learned as much of their customs as she could, and took as many notes on the effects of climate change as she could gather. Since it was summer, the whole time was spent under the blazing sun and she felt as if she hardly slept. The week that she had spent up there was only 3 weeks too short.

                She heard the door open but didn’t get from her book. “Hey there,” she greeted instead from the couch.

                “Hey!” She heard him kick off his shoes and walk back to her. “Looks like you had a fulfilling day.”

                Elena reluctantly put down her book and looked up at her husband. “it wasn’t too bad. You?”

                He nodded. “The usual.” Nate leaned over, holding himself up with one arm on the back of the couch, as he leaned down to kiss her. It started as a peck, but Elena’s arm subconsciously made its way up to cup his face, and Nate deepened the kiss as a response. He knew what he was doing, and Elena knew what he was doing, but she wasn’t going to argue it. Now she wasn’t tired and she wasn’t busy. She had all day to spend with him and make up for them being apart for a week.

                That was the amusing part to her. Many couples, especially their age, didn’t mind not being intimate for a week. They had their lives to do, hobbies, ambitions, and chores. If they didn’t get to be intimate, they’d try next week. But Nate and Elena always made time for each other. It was amusing to her, and comforting to know that each other mattered like that.

                Nate pulled back from the kiss with a smirk. “I hope I’m not taking away time from you reading your book.”

                Elena laughed. “It’s an interesting book, but I could use a break.” She closed the book and tossed it on the coffee table.

                Nate casually looked at the cover. “Oh, that could be interesting.”

                “Spoiler alert, there’s no treasure in it.”

                Nate gave her a crooked smile as he looked back at her. “Cute.” He leaned back down and gave her another kiss. His free hand grazed her side down to her hip where his fingers gently slipped up her shirt and they glided up her side. Elena laughed and lightly squirmed as it tickled, earning a giggle out of both of them. The feeling of him groping her was so familiar, comforting and knowing. It was a similar feeling to her favorite cup of tea. She found herself humming approvingly and leaning into it. She wanted more of it. She wanted both of his hands on her.

                Nathan buried his nose in the crook of her neck and smelled her addicting aroma. She was intoxicating. She hadn’t showered, she wasn’t all dressed up, and she was a siren calling out to him, luring him into a sea. Thankfully, Nathan was a good swimmer and loved this siren. He hoped to dance with her in the waves, tasting each other, and playing all day in the summer sun. Analogies aside, he felt himself grow in his pants, excited and motivated by her approving moans. Still holding himself up by the back of the couch, he lifted his leg, maneuvering it between her and the back cushions. He pressed himself against her, telling her of his excitement and his need for her.

                Elena giggled as she felt him hum against her neck. Her fingers grasped at his sides as she thrust back against him. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled on it, demanding less space between them. Space. It was always between them. They needed to never be apart again. Yet both of them could agree that the best sex was when they were apart, even if it was for a day and only a few hundred miles. She thought back to times that they’d been apart and he’d flown to be with her. There were times that she’d snuck away to be with him. The two were magnetically attracted to each other. There was mysterious proof when they happened to collide in Nepal, or when she happened to be in Yemen and his little adventure had taken him there. The universe was doing its best to make them see they were supposed to be together, and even now as they grinded on each other, there was still too much space between them.

                “We should go upstairs,” Nate groaned as he began to breathe harder. He gently pecked kisses on her neck as his hot breath blanketed her skin.

                She arched her back in pleasure and smiled. The possibilities of upstairs aroused her further. However, she wasn’t just going to give it to him. She smirked as she began to think. As much as she wanted it too, he was giving himself away. His weakness showed. And she thought it might be fun to amuse herself in resisting his literally whole-hearted attempts to appreciate her in his own manner. She’d make him work for it. But how? “I’m kind of hungry,” she whispered as nipped at his ear. “Can we eat first?”

                Nathan growled his disappointment. “I’m hungry for you,” he muttered into her skin. He pulled back, looking mildly agitated. “Can’t it wait? You know this won’t take long.”

                Elena gave him a crooked grin. “But all I’ll be able to think about is how hungry I am…”

                He squinted. “All I can think about is you, and you can’t even return the same favor?” He sat up over her. “I’m hurt, Elena, I’m hurt.”

                She laughed as she patted his chest and rubbed it in a circle. “I haven’t really eaten all day. I’ve just been here waiting for you.”

                “Well, I’ve been at work just thinking about you,” Nate muttered, but Elena raised her eyebrows at him as a warning. “Okay, okay… What do you want to eat?” He pushed himself up off the couch and adjusted his erection in his pants. He honestly didn’t think it goes away. The damned thing was being adamant.

                “I don’t know…” Elena tapped her chin from where she laid.

                “Want to make sandwiches? Maybe some mac and cheese and I can eat it off of you?”

                She laughed. “I was thinking of going out…”

                Nate laughed as he moved towards the kitchen “Oh, making it public huh? Do you think that will keep you safe?”

                She knew better and smirked at Nathan. She swung herself up from the couch and stood up. Nate was leaning against the island watching her. She could see the lust in his eyes as he smirked at her. “I was just thinking of maybe some Mexican food.”

                “You know that’s not fair,” he scoffed in return.

                And she knew it wasn’t. Sex after Mexican food was nonexistent.

                “Try again,” he demanded as he stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him as he looked down at her. “Maybe you are feeling more…” He leaned down, bringing his lips close to hers. “…like a hotdog, or sausage?”

                Elena laughed inside. Boy, he was in a mood! “Oh,” she snickered. “Maybe some Italian sausage…”

                “I’m not Italian.”

                “Not that you know of.”

                “Fair.”

                “German sausage?”

                “Closer…”

                Elena laughed as she pushed on his chest, but Nate didn’t move. He was serious.

                “I know where an all you can eat buffet…”

                “Stop,” Elena continued to laugh.

                Nate smirked at his response. “You’re the one who says you’re hungry.” Before she even had a chance of arguing with him some more, his lips were on hers. She could tell his desperation, his plea for attention in the kiss. She felt his hands grab, making his plea more pronounced. His erection was pressed firmly against her.

                “Bacon,” she whispered between kisses.

                Nate pulled back with a chuckled. “You are just cruel!”

                She reached up grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him back down into another kiss. It was a lovely game they were playing. She had to admit she was enjoying it, maybe a bit too much. She could also tell that Nathan was having very little of it. She knew what he was after. As they parted she raised her eyebrows seductively. “So, Mr. Drake,” she let her finger slide down his chest. Her tone was higher, and she bit her lip as she gazed upon the eye candy which was her husband. She pulled from his grasp and turned her back to him as she walked towards the front door, and to the stairs up to their room. “I guess we better get to lunch then.”

                Nate squinted his eyes at her ass as she walked away. She was playing hard to get. He knew. She’d done this before. And as he watched her slink away, he decided he wasn’t going to play along. If she was hungry, he’d take her anywhere once she’d screamed out his name and begged him for more of him. Then he’d be the one walking away talking about lunch. Of course, by that time, it was going to be dinner.

                He grabbed her from behind and spun her around. It was rather fast, and Elena didn’t see it coming. What she really wasn’t expecting was him to throw her over his shoulder as he turned from the front door and marched up the stairs. She tried to argue but felt herself overwhelmed by laughter. “Nate!” She screamed, “let me down!” She tried to kick and squirmed under his hold, but Nate held firm as he calmly walked up the stairs and turned to enter their bedroom. In her fit of laughter, he plopped her onto their bed, looking, and feeling, completely satisfied with himself.

                “I’ve had enough of your shenanigans,” he snickered.

                “Shenanigans?” Elena laughed. “What do you call hoisting me over your shoulder?”

                Nate lifted his shirt over his head, causing Elena to stop and admire him. Even in their older age, even though they were married and had this scene played out several times before, Elena still had to stop and admire him. “I call it taking control of your shenanigans.”

                She smirked back at him. He reached down, keeping solid eye contact with her, grabbing her sweatpants and tugged on them. The tug then jerked and she lifted her hips to allow her pants to come off with more ease. She slightly regretted it as she thought about him wrestling them off of her, but a mild fear of him tying her up snapped in her brain. It wasn’t that she didn’t like a little dominance every so often, but this was a game already about dominance, and if she resisted too much, she’d lose all control. She couldn’t have that.

                As Nate threw her sweatpants aside, he leaned down, running his hands up her legs, placing kisses along her inner thigh. This earned a good laugh and squirm from her, but he knew she was completely enjoying it when he looked up to see a spot through her panties indicating her own arousal. _Game on_ , he thought happily.  His fingers tucked themselves under the lace at her hips and pulled down, easily exposing her.

                Elena let out a moan, signaling her approval. Her hands reached down to grasp his hair. He dove right in. There was no hesitation or words before his tongue licked up between her folds, tasting her sweet nectar. It seemed to agree with Nate because he let out a moan of approval as well. His hands lifted her legs, opening her for him as he licked deeper. So far, his plan of making this last till dinner was failing miserably. Miserably on his part. He felt himself pulse with excitement and he pressed his dick against the bed. His hands squeezed her thighs and he placed his mouth over her and moaned loudly, causing a slight vibration and resulting in Elena gasping for breath laced with his name.

                This was a little unfair. Apparently, he was aware of her need for some control and challenged it with his own. Elena couldn’t just tell him to stop and try to regain control. She was having too much enjoyment out of the current situation. She tightened her grip on his hair as she gasped and moaned out his name. Finally, after what seemed forever, a too short forever, he kissed up her inner leg to her hip, to her stomach, and to her breast. It was the moment she was waiting for. When he went to adjust his leg and position himself on top of her, Elena moved her leg around him and flipped him off balance. This was her technique. She, and everyone else, knew Nathan had exceptional balance. But it seemed that he gave her this one opportunity every so often, and he didn’t ever seem to fight it. As he fell onto his side, she used the remaining momentum to roll on top of him.

                “It’s my turn,” she growled playfully.

                “Easy,” he warned. “Torture with me will end the game.”

                Elena pouted but couldn’t lose her smile. “That’s no fun.”

                She slid back, still earning a well-earned groan from her husband from the pressure and friction so that she was sitting more on his legs with his crotch in front of her, between her own legs. She looked down at the bulge that protruded in his pants. Her delicate fingers reached for his belt, sensually undoing the lock that kept his penis in his pants. She carefully pulled at the button, undoing his pants, and unzipping it down. Nate blew a breath through his teeth and opened his eyes. “Dear God,” he breathed. “How do you do that?”

                “What,” Elena smirked, knowing too well what he meant.

                “Get me like this!” He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of other things than exploding in his underwear before ultimately pleasing his wife.

                Elena laughed at the compliment. “Would you rather me get off and we can take a break and go to lunch?”

                Nate’s head shot up as he glared at her. His hands quickly reached up to hold her where she sat. “Despite that, I don’t think it’d make a difference.” He squinted at her. “So, no, don’t you dare.”

                Elena thumbed behind her. “I can go get an ice cube to cool you off.”

                “Why are you in such a torturous mood?”

                She shrugged. “You make it too easy.”

                Nathan sighed heavily, letting his head drop back. He was making it too easy, but what was he supposed to do? He growled at himself as he regretted not masturbating. He could have three days ago and it would have helped tremendously. But no, he had to think about how glorious the orgasm would have been if he would have held out. Now he was thinking about how gloriously disappointing it was going to be when he came from a simple touch. For God’s sake, he was a grown man! It wasn’t like he was 17. He looked back up at Elena who was pulling at his pants. There weren’t very women who made him so desperate, and she was one of them.

                After Elena managed to pull his pants off, she slid back up to him. She purposely grinded up along his shaft, but was mindful of the pressure on him. Nate shuttered and groaned. She only laughed. It was tempting beyond belief to just grasp his long, hard, dick in her hands, give it a couple sharp pumps, and watch him climax without control. That kind of power tickled her. But, she knew she’d be slightly disappointed and would have to wait for him to get his bearings again. She didn’t want to wait. She leaned down and kissed him, Nate hungrily kissed back. She tilted her hips up and down, teasing his erection, letting it feel her wetness, but not letting it in.

                “I can’t,” he begged.

                Elena stopped moving her hips. She sat up and looked down at him. “What can I do to help?”

                “Stop,” he said quickly. His breath was heavy and increased. His hands on her hips shook with intensity. She’d seen him this bad before, but it’s not a usual experience.

                Elena knew she had two options. She could slide him into her, push deep and hard down onto him. It was possible, even in her aroused state, that she’d come with him. Maybe he wouldn’t orgasm immediately and she could still enjoy him. The other option was to get off of him and stop teasing him.

                “How bad are you,” he asked quietly.

                Elena shrugged again. “Pretty bad, but obviously not as bad as you.”

                Nate laughed nervously at the obvious.

                She waited as he took a few deep breaths. As he seemed to gain more composure, she made her decision. She sat back, maneuvering her pelvis to accept him. Nate instantly stiffened as his fingers dug into her skin. He sat up, tightening his abs to hold him in place. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close for a kiss. The angle that he thrusted at hit Elena just right and she felt herself tighten around him and she found herself short of breath and gasping in pleasure. Nate couldn’t stand it any longer and he groaned into the kiss as he felt himself release.

                It was just as he had imagined the pleasure. It was explosive. And from the screams that were muffled by his pressured and passionate kiss, he was guessing it was equaling satisfying to Elena. Her whole body tensed under his hands. He could feel her violently convulsing. He couldn’t even move. He wanted to give it to her. He wanted to thrust harder and harder, banging against her, but their position and the intensity of the event disabled him from his desires. As fast as it happened, as long as it felt, it was over too soon. He felt her body collapsed into his and their breaths slow, chests heaving, sweat dripping.

                Nate fell back into the bed, pulling Elena with him. She fell off of his chest, settling next to him, her hand on his chest, and her head on his shoulder. She blinked as her fingers played with his check hair. “Pasta,” she whispered as she collected and regained her composure.

                “I could do pasta,” he agreed. “But I have to wait for my abs to stop twitching.”

                Elena giggled.

                “Give me twenty minutes. It was so good, I’m going to need time to recover.”

                “I’m glad it wasn’t just me.”

                “Life changing,” he muttered before a yawn. “A day that will be remembered forever.”

                Elena leaned up to his ear. “Do you have room for seconds?”

                Nate grinned and turned to look at her. He saw her blonde hair, her brown eyes looking gently back at him, and her soft smile showing her love for her. “Seconds huh… I’m going to need about an hour to recover.”

                “An hour,” she giggled. “That good?”

                “Oh, baby,” he nodded.

                “Maybe we could order in,” she offered with a yawn.

                He nodded with her and pulled her closer. For the past week, they had been apart. They barely felt connected. The closer the end to their separation came, it seemed to only build the anticipation of what they knew what coming. Though it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, or what he had imagined as a welcoming party, Nate was happy that he felt back, complete, with the one person that had accepted him for who he always was. He felt a smile grow as he took a deep inhale. Elena next to him hummed happily, indicating that she was asleep. Complete was the best way to put it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had this idea for a while. Finally was able to put it in words. I know it's a bit long, but I wanted it to be longer. I wanted to add some humor into it. It's supposed to be fun, and I think they could be pretty funny with each other. I can really see them young at heart and funny when being intimate. What do you think about it?


	8. A Simple Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's off on a job. He's missing home. So he calls Elena to say hi. Of course, it leads to sex. What did we expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Rando29. Thank you for the idea. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I wasn't going to post it so soon. But it was so fun to write, I decided to post it right away. I hope you all enjoy it.

 

                Nate looked at his watch. He was trying to determine what time it was at home. It was early in the morning and he hadn’t really slept well for the past two days. It wasn’t the same without her. They had a big day today. Sully and he were planning to sneak into an excavation area and work their way into some tunnels. One of Sully’s “good friends” had indicated to a tomb at the end of one of the tunnels. Though Nate thought that Sully’s friend was full of shit and was probably trying to use them to do the dirty work only to backstab them later, because that’s the kind of friends Sully had, Sully insisted that his friend had no idea they were going into the tunnels. Plus, it was his friend who was head of the dig. He knew his friend and the team would be taking a tea time break and that would be the perfect time to get into the tunnel.

                Until then, Sully was sleeping off his drunken party from last night. Nate retired himself early once he noticed Sully get into a poker game. He was sure Sully even took someone home last night. But he knew that Elena was going to work early in the morning so calling her was not the best of ideas. She had told him she was going to be in some big meetings all week. He didn’t want to interrupt her. Still, he wanted to say hi before he went to work. If his calculations were correct, she should be just getting home. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. She didn’t pick up. He scratched his face as he thought about the time difference again. She’d noticed he called. She was observant of those types of things.

                He got up and decided to go over the plans today. He leaned over the small desk that was in his hotel room looking at sketches and plans of the excavation that Sully had acquired. As he opened his notebook and went over notes he’d taken he heard his phone chime. He turned on his toe took two large steps to reach his phone, just short of jumping on it. He was sure it was a bit overdramatic of an action, but he was a bit lonely for his wife.

                “Hey there,” he greeted happily. “I was hoping you’d call back before I had to go.”

                “Yeah,” he heard her giggle. “Sorry, I stopped by the store before coming home. This week is so long! Why is this week so long?”

                Nate sat down on his bed, leaning back onto his pillows. “It does feel long huh.” He smiled. It was so good to hear her voice. “The good news is that we found a way into the tunnels.”

                “You’re going into tunnels? I thought you were helping with an archeological dig?”

                Nate bit his lip as he realized that he had not told Elena the whole truth. “We are,” he tilted his head side to side. “We just aren’t with the dig,” he reasoned.

                He could hear her groaning on the other end.

                “We’ll be fine.”

                “I’m sure you will,” she sighed. “Did you see any sights?”

                “Yeah,” he assured, happy to be on happier topics. “You would have liked them.”

                “I’m sure.”

                They sat quietly for a few seconds. “I really miss you,” He admitted to the phone.

                “I miss you too,” she replied.

                “Heh,” he chuckled. “I miss your hair in the mornings, how it glows from the sunshine.”

                “Wow,” he heard Elena giggle. “That’s a bit romantic.”

                “Well,” Nate laughed nervously. “I miss being romantic with you too.”

                “A little confession,” she whispered into the phone as if she was trying to keep it a secret still, “I usually don’t wash your shirts till you are on your way home so I can smell you.”

                Nate laughed.

                “But I accidentally did laundry today and threw your shirts in it.”

                “Oh no,” he gasped.

                “Yeah…

                “Well, if it goes right, I should be home in just three days.”

                “I hope so.”

                “I do too. I’ve been thinking about you.”

                He heard her hum on the other end.

                “I have big plans,” he enticed.

                “Maybe I have big plans,” she countered.

                “Oh? What would you have planned.”

                She giggled. “I’m curious to what you have planned.”

                “Not leaving the bedroom for three whole days,” he admitted, blushing. It was true. He was a tad horney. He hadn’t seen her in over a week, and he’d been with Sully the whole time working. Though it would have been easy to pick someone up at any of the bars, he was faithful to Elena.

                “Well, I was thinking of running my fingers down your chest.” Elena’s tone was light, high, and slightly seductive.

                “We’re really going to do this?” Nate laughed as he realized what was going on.

                “Why not,” Elena argued. “I just wish you had a computer…”

                “Oh?”

                “We could video chat.”

                Nate thought about that for a moment and felt himself become aroused. “I’m never leaving my computer home again.”

                Elena laughed on the other end. “I’ll send you a picture if you send me one.”

                Nate instantly imagined his wife. He could see her shirtless, her breasts exposed, her hair unraveled behind her. He could see her pants undone, giving him just an idea of the prize behind, with her sexy lace panties showing underneath.  He licked his lips with approval. The image alone was making him worse. His abs tightened and his erection throbbed. He desperately wished she was in his bed with him, or even better, he was at home.  “Yes please,” he agreed quickly.

Nate jumped up, putting the phone on the bed. He couldn’t understand why it was so difficult all of a sudden to get his pants off as he admired his own erection. He put his hand around it, softly stroking it before picking his phone back up and activating the picture function. He’d never sent a dick pick before, and he stopped to wonder the best angle. He finally decided he’d take a picture and if she wanted a different angle, he’d send her as many as she wanted till he got it right. He clicked, and send it to Elena. He waited for a few seconds and finally received one back. He felt excited. It was like looking at porn, but of your wife, so it was totally okay. Boy, did he have the best wife… As he opened the picture, he noticed it was of Elena, but only her smiling face. “Hey,” he groaned into the phone. He could hear her laughing on the other end.

                “Oh,” she giggled. “That kind of picture.”

                “Yeah,” he whined. He knew she was probably toying with him.

                “Boy, Cowboy, you sure are excited.”

                “Like what you see?”

                Elena giggled. “Oh yeah! What? You didn’t like what I sent you?”

                Nate laughed nervously. “Oh, uh… I love it.”

                Elena burst into laughter.

                “It’s… It’s just not what I was expecting.” Nate looked at the picture again. It was a good picture of her. Though it wasn’t what he was hoping for, it was just as good. Her hair was down, and kind of messed up, probably from the rough day he had, but her smile was genuine. He loved that smile. Her eyes seemed to glow. Even in his tiny phone screen, he could see everything he loved about her, just from the picture. “But… I do love it.”

                She giggled. “What about something like this?” He end went silent for a moment and he debated taking another picture of his abs for her. He wanted to feel her fingers all over him. He wanted to feel her skin against his.

                DING!

                Nate pulled the phone away to receive another picture. This one he did like. She’d taken off her shirt. It was a great angle. Though her breasts were naturally smaller, her bra helped prop them up. Her hair fell over her shoulders, and this time her eyes seemed to lure him, calling to him to touch her. He coughed as he felt himself reach a critical point. He must be that bad! He reached down and grasped himself, squeezing himself. His eyes clenched close as he focused to regain his composure. He heard the phone giggle as she could hear his struggling.

                His phone dinged again and he clicked accept and opened his eyes. It was a similar picture, but no bra. “Oh, God,” he moaned. His hand tightened around his dick again and he prayed that he could hold out a little longer.

                “I bet you liked that,” he heard her over the phone.

                “Damn,” he breathed. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all week.”

                “Haven’t found much treasure huh,” she joked.

                “Nothing like you,” he coughed out. “Please tell me you are touching yourself too.”

                “Now I am,” she snickered.

                “I’m so bad,” he admitted with guilt.

                “I am too,” she giggled in his ear. “I’m so wet.”

                Nate groaned.

                “I do wish I could just lick you.”

                “Jesus…”

                “Feel you between my wet folds,” she whispered. “Sliding you into me.”

                Nate closed his eyes again as he could see her sitting on top of him. He pressed his lips together as he felt himself thrust up into his hand. Even thousands of miles away, Elena Fisher was driving him mad. And it wasn’t just like this. Sully often called him out when he’d space off or be looking at something like a bracelet or necklace. He’d never been this in love with anyone, and it showed.

                Elena must have known through the moans she was hearing that she was getting to him. It aroused her too. She wasn’t just sitting on the couch in her sweatpants eating strawberries, she was worked up knowing that it was her that he was touching himself to. It made her feel sexy. Considering that they had only been married a few months, and they spent more time apart than together, it was nice to hear that he was still thinking of her and not of some tramp he met at Sully’s favorite brothel. She had started this conversation with him in the kitchen as she started to fix something to eat. But now, she was on the couch. She had removed her shirt and bra for a picture for him and her fingers were in her wet, soft, pussy. Her stomach tightened as her middle finger slid into her and she pivoted her hips upward to assist in her own masturbation. She whined into the phone as her finger reached her g-spot. “It’s just awful that it’s my finger and not you inside me,” she moaned.

                Nate choked on the other end. “Well,” he tried to find his voice. “I promise my hand is not as comfortable as you.” He hummed an approval into the phone. “I just want to taste you,” he whispered.

                “Do you want me to tell you what I taste like?”

                Nate choked again and he was almost feeling a bloody nose coming on.

                “Tell me what you’re doing.”

                “Oh,” Nate laughed. “You know what I’m doing.”

                “Do I get another picture?”

                Nate quickly fumbled with his phone to produce another shot of his pulsing erection. He then debated taking a video but pressed send and moved the phone back to his ear. “I now understand why having a computer would be more fun,” he snickered.

                “My,” Elena gasped as she saw his picture. “It looks bigger than usual.”

                Nate felt his chest puff up at the compliment. Apparently, his angle was just right. His phone dinged in his ear. He accepted the photo to see her legs apart, and her arm running down the photo, her hand over her pussy, posing for the picture of her finger in her. “Fuck,” he muttered.

                “You like that?” She continued to snicker. “Just stroke it for me, up and down, slowly.”

                Nate obliged, mindlessly, listening to her words as if his life depended on it. Each word was a pump of his heart. His breathing was heavy and she could hear it over the phone, fuel for her to her own personal touches.

                “Oh Nate,” she breathed. “You make me so bad, just thinking about you like that.”

                “I’m beyond whatever you think you are,” he said quickly.

                “What are you waiting for? Do you want my permission?” He could tell by her tone she was enjoying the control.

                As Nathan felt himself grow to the point of no return, he groaned into the phone. Just as he was ready, a knock on the door interrupted him. “Nate!” Nate folded into himself at the sound of Sully’s voice. It was not the cake batter ice cream that he’d been listening to from Elena. He choked out words but nothing formed.

                “Nathan?” Obviously, Elena was aware of the change. “Did you come?”

                “No,” Nathan groaned as his door opened. _Fucking old ass hotels_ , he cursed to himself as reached for a pillow to put over his throbbing erection. “Hold on.”

                “Nate? We gotta get going. Oh!” Sully stood in the doorway. “We don’t have time for hanky-panky shit, Nate.” Sully didn’t look embarrassed as Nate did. He could feel his face bright red, hot with embarrassment. Sully, who’d probably seen this before, just stared at him, looking more annoyed than anything.

                “Sully,” Nate tried to compose himself. He could hear Elena laughing, way too hysterically on the other end of the phone. “Uhm….”

                Sully waved his hand in the air dismissing Nate’s embarrassing position. “Look, you have fifteen minutes to clean yourself up. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Sully turned quickly and shut the door behind him.

                Nate sat frozen. First things first, he was never going to leave the chain undone on his door ever again. Second, he was never going to give Victor Sullivan a key to his room in case that he ever slept in. He wasn’t even sure how to finish after something like that. What was he supposed to say to Elena? She was on the other end, still laughing. The interruption should have killed his erection. Seeing Sully should have killed his erection. But his testicles now ached horribly, and his gut felt like it had been punched. As he picked up the phone, he knew he could wait till tonight. He wouldn’t be happy about it, but he could. But he also debated just finishing himself off and making the old bastard wait for him downstairs.

                “I’m back,” he said. She could hear the embarrassment in his voice but she composed herself. “I’m only guessing that you figured out what happened.”

                “I have to know why Sully was able to get into your hotel room.”

                Nate looked down at himself. “Usually I’m the one who sleeps in…”

                “Wow…” she snickered. “Well… Do we have time to finish what we started? Or is the moment ruined for you?”

                Nate grumped. “Oh, there’s nothing like Victor Sullivan to turn you off.”

                “Turn you off maybe…”

                Nate felt a shiver go up his spine. “Maybe I’ll just go finish myself off…”

                “Awww,” he heard her whine. “Are you still hard?”

                “It’s going away,” he admitted quietly, seeing it starting to deflate. “But now my stomach and my balls hurt.”

                “Poor Nathan.”

                He sighed.

                “Well… I’m still wet….”

                He laughed. “Nope… I think the moment is over…”

                She laughed on the other end with him. “How about you message me when you get back. It doesn’t matter what time.”

                “What if you’re at work?”

                “Don’t worry about that. Just message me.”

                Nate smirked. “I love you.”

                “I love you too.”

                “I’m going to go jump into a cold shower then.”

                “Be safe.”

                Nate clicked end and glared at the door. Revenge was so sweet. He was going to make sure that Sully paid for it too. He stood up and pulled his pants back on, tucking his shirt in. As much as he wanted to go finish himself off, he knew that tea time at the archeological site was short and they needed that 30 minutes to get into the tunnel undetected. He needed to be focused and on the ball. However, he’d avenge his sweet release. He just had to wait for the right time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did everyone like that? Two posts in one week! I know, I have little life right now. Please let me know what you all think of it. I truly enjoy hearing from everyone. Thank you for being loyal readers.


	9. Video Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's out on a longer adventure but he and Elena have other ways of connecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Sorry for taking so long!

                Nate rushed up the alley, looking at his watch for the time. He was going to be late, and this was something he didn’t want to be late for. He sharply turned into a hotel’s lobby and skidded to a stop at the elevator. He pushed the button a couple times, knowing that it wouldn’t get there any faster, but pushing it a few more made him feel better. His foot tapped anxiously as he watched the numbers above the elevator door slowly tick down to the lobby floor, number one. It seemed the doors wouldn’t open fast enough at that point. A couple and a businessman avoided getting run over as Nate pushed in and, again, rapidly tapped the fifth-floor button.

                For his scheduled appointment, he was dirtier than he wanted to be. He had dirt on his face, his hair was a mess with a light dusting of the dirt of the local areas. His shirt was sweat-stained, and his pants had a hole in then by the knee. His arm had a scrape on it from a fall. His lip was dried and cracked from him forgetting his Chapstick. He wiped the dirt off his hands as the elevator chimed up the floors, and he danced anxiously in place. _Go faster_ , he thought angrily.

                As the doors opened, which seemed like in slow motion, Nathan flew from the confines of the lift and sprinted down the hall to his room. His hands fumbled as he dug his key from his pocket and inserted it into the handle, letting the door shut behind him and tossing the key to the side. He hurried as he reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop, opening it and growling as he watched, in what he thought was slow motion, the screen load. His fingers tapped the table impatiently and he grumped as he waited. “Come on,” he growled lowly. “Frick…” He looked at his watch again and saw he was only a few minutes late. Still, he had told Elena that if he wasn’t on time, it was probably because he hadn’t made it back yet and they’d try later, so he didn’t want to be late and miss her completely.

                As he hurried to click the Skype button, he waited again for it to load. “I’m getting a new computer,” he muttered and sat down in the chair by the desk. He kicked off his shoes and began to fumble with his belt. It seemed like forever as he watched it load. He kicked his pants off towards his shoes and reached back, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. “Be on, be on,” he muttered as he logged in. He felt his heart leap into his throat as notice she was still on. Nate double-clicked her name and waited as it called her.

                Nate had been away for almost three weeks. It was the longest that he had been away since their engagement. He wouldn’t have taken the job if it wasn’t promised such a high payout, but they, well he, needed the money. His adventure wasn’t short of excitement, starting right away with the permits in Brazil being declined, and officers meeting him at the airport. He knew it wasn’t going to be an easy job, but it now looked like he was happy to not have Elena with him. He was going to have to do it a little more… sneaky. That also meant that cellphone service was scarce to none. He’d only talked to her twice in the past three weeks.

                “Hey there,” her sweet voice greeted.

                “Hey,” he smiled casually.

                “Wow,” She snickered as she looked at him on her screen. “Getting right down to it huh?”

                Nate grinned. There he was, sitting in his boxers, smiling back at his beautiful fiancé. See, it was a special date indeed. On their last phone call, she had mentioned how she had missed him, intimately. So, they schemed up a plan to video each other, intimately. Nathan had never done this before, but considering his scenario, he was open to the idea. “What? Why aren’t you undressed?”

                Elena laughed out loud as she leaned back on the couch, holding her stomach. She picked up the computer and put it in her lap. “I thought we’d chat first.” She admitted. “I need some kind of foreplay here!”

                Nate frowned, but smirked slightly out of the corner of his mouth as he continued to look at her. Her golden hair was down, flowing gently over her shoulders. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, making him more self-conscious to his own filth. Her brown eyes glowed in the ambient light that was the living room. She must have had the blinds shut and some of the lights off.

                “You’re not going to tell me how everything is going?”

                He shrugged as he adjusted himself in his boxers. What a disappointment. He had such a nice erection and she wanted to talk about her day. “It was okay,” he said casually. “Another day at the office.”

                “Your days at the office include bruises and scrapes?”

                He looked down at his chest. Combined with the dirt and sweat were a few bruises and a long scrape along his oblique area, on the side above his navel. He sighed. “Yeah…” He tried to wipe the dirt off, resulting in a smear from his sweat. “I took a fall,” he pointed to one bruise, “and hit a tree.” He pointed at the scrape, “And that’s from me sliding down a hill…”

                He could see the worry in her eyes.

                “It’s not that big of a deal,” he tried to dismiss the fear. “Good news is, I’m not getting shot at.”

                “Oh,” Elena quickly nodded. “That is a good thing!”

                He scratched a cut on his shoulder. “How… how was your day?” It felt awkward. He was in his underwear and she was fully dressed. He didn’t want to chit chat, he wanted to see her naked, touching herself.

                “Oh,” she tilted her head side to side. “Been busy.”

                He bit his lip as he thought about her naked. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to ask? However, she did not seem so embarrassed or awkward. She just smiled back at him.

                “I haven’t seen you like that in a while?”

                “What?” He looked back down at himself. “Dirty?”

                She hummed her approval. “With the sweat shining off your skin…”

                He grinned as he realized he was turning her on. “You like what you see?”

                Elena laughed. “You are so egotistical!”

                “Leave my ego out of it,” he joked. “It gets hurt easily.”

                “Too bad I can’t touch it,” she whispered and leaned into the screen.

                He felt blood return to his groin. _Finally!_ He thought happily.

                “Maybe I should get on a plane and fly down…”

                Nate sighed. He wished she could. But they both knew it didn’t work like that. “I should be home soon,” he reasoned. He hoped that it was true.

                Elena stood up and picked the laptop up.

                “Where are you going?”

                “Taking you to the bedroom with me,” she taunted. “I have to fold some laundry.”

                “I will fold your laundry,” he muttered with a smirk.

                Elena giggled. She knew the meaning behind it, but instead, she responded, “I’d love for you to fold laundry around here.”

                Nate reached down, grabbing his thick erection in his boxers, tightening his grip as he watched her enter the bedroom on his screen. She turned the computer, showing her messy bed. His mind instantly flashed to all the things he’d done to her in that bed, and all the things she’d done to him! He moaned quietly as he thought of it all. But now he couldn’t see her. “Where did you go?”

                Elena peeked over to the side of the camera. “I’m cleaning off the laundry.”

                “You really did have laundry,” he said, surprised.

                She nodded and disappeared again.

                He stroked himself gently as he waited. His patience pulled off in his favor as he noticed he climb onto the bed, now naked. He groaned loudly.

                She smiled, probably happily amused at his response. She was gorgeous. She settled on her side, her hand holding her head up. Her leg was up with her foot by her knee which was on the bed, opening herself up to him, but in a classy sense. Her body, though scarred, was clean and soft looking. Her hand drifted from her breast, down her side, and to her thigh.

                “Jesus,” he choked out. “I wish I was home right now.”

                “What would you do if you were home?” It was a clear taunt on her end. He knew she liked to talk dirty sometimes.

                “Oh,” he gulped. “I’d be kissing every inch of you, for starters.” He squeezed himself again, trying to make himself hold out. “Then I’d map out your skin, tracing my fingers all over you.”

                She hummed and nodded as she did just as he said.

                He licked his lips as his eyes settled on her breasts. “Jesus, Elena. You’re so beautiful.”

                “Oh,” she nodded as she raised her eyebrows. “Trust me, you’re not so bad yourself.”

                Nate grinned. He stood up, focusing the camera on his crotch. He took his boxers off, in no neat fashion, and grabbed his erection on the screen. “See what you do to me,” he showed her.

                “Oh yeah,” she approved. “I like it.” He looked down as he noticed her fingers slide down to her own pelvis. Through the blonde pubic hair her middle finger slipped in and he watched as she moaned as she entered herself. “Oh yeah,” she whispered. Her head tilted back and she took in a deep breath, gasping out as she fingered herself.

                Nathan was surprised he didn’t explode right there. His whole body seemed to seize as he watched her moan and her finger slowly recede and descend into her. He pulsed strongly in his own hand.  “Are you wet,” he asked, though he thought she should be if she was so turned on.

                She nodded and pulled her hand from herself and licked her finger. “I bet you’d like that,” she teased.

                Nate coughed. _Oh, I bet I would_. His breath was already rapid and he felt like he should have masturbated earlier when he knew this was going to happen so that he didn’t orgasm so early. It was like he was a teen again, watching porn. His whole body was tight, his stomach in this chest, and his dick hurt with as much blood that was down there. He needed release.

                She grabbed her small breast and squeezed it with the other hand as she returned to fingering herself. “Why aren’t you stroking yourself,” she noticed. “Are you that bad?”

                Nate stepped back so that she could see him nod. “So bad,” he admitted. “But don’t worry about me, continue.”

                She laughed quietly and fingered herself again, moaning and arching her back. He could hear her say his name as her eyes closed and she dipped her finger deep inside her. He stood frozen, focusing on himself, holding it in, and watching her. After a few minutes, she stopped and reached up and to the side out of his view. He stroked himself again, remaining hard and aroused. Actually, aroused was an hour ago, he was peaking here. If he didn’t cum, he felt as if his balls were going to explode. There was no turning back. His other hand reached down to cup his balls and pull them gently from his body, which helped hold back to eruption. As he massaged them, she came back, holding her dildo. His grip on his testicles tightened. There was no hope now. This was going to happen, sooner than he wanted, and there was nothing he was going to do about it. He knew she had a dildo, a vibrating brightly colored dick which she loved while he was gone, but he’d never seen her use it. The thought of watching her pleasure herself so intimately, with him unable to add to her experience, made his mouth dry. He was only the chosen observer in which was blessed with the show. He had done some kinky and wild things in the past, with her and other girls, but this was beyond his reasoning at the moment.

                “Fuck,” he growled out.

                Elena knew he was bad as she watched him struggle. His head fell back and his chest heaved in heavy breaths as he squeezed himself. She slowly dipped the dildo into her and groaned loudly so he could hear. “Yes,” she moaned. Her fingers turned on the vibration, and he heard it. It was almost as if he could feel it. He looked over at the bed to see the tissue box and stepped over quickly to grab a few tissues.

                “Oh,” she gasped. “No. I want to see you cum.”

                Nate choked again. She what?

                “I want to see you cum all over the table.”

                He grinned. She was going to love this then because it was going to be all over.

                He turned the computer a little so she could see him stroking himself over the table, and he still could see her thrusting the toy into herself. He watched as she thrusted it in, harder and harder, her moans becoming increasingly higher pitched. His hand stroked his pulsing dick subconsciously as he wished it was him in her, beating against her. He groaned as he felt the pressure beyond belief. “Oh, God, Elena,” he groaned loudly. No lotion or lube necessary as he climaxed with enough force to almost knock him over. He felt his knees grow weak as he gritted his teeth, feeling his load shoot from his erection. He squeezed his eyes shut and his body shuttered and cramped with force. He wished he hadn’t closed his eyes as he heard her scream out his name and moan loudly herself. He couldn’t even keep stroking as he felt his arm drop to his side and he collapsed into the chair behind him.

                “Jesus,” he gasped and took in a deep breathe. He tossed the tissues on the mess, but they barely covered it as it was on the wall, all over the table, and dripping down his leg now. Nate reached up, turning the computer back to see his fiancé on her back, chest heaving as she caught her own breath. “Was is good for you too?”

                “Nate,” she breathed, not even looking at the screen. “I have been holding out for the past week for today.”

                “Oh,” he laughed, “So we are even.”

                She smirked and turned her head to see him.

                He grinned back, though he knew that it would have been better if he was there to pull her into his chest to feel complete again.

                “I love you,” she said softly. Her eyes glowed, lovingly, longingly, at him.

                “I love you too,” he whispered back.

                He leaned his head back to look at the clock by the bed and then back at her. “Do you have the rest of the night off?”

                She nodded, rolling over on her belly, pulling the computer closer to her. Nate wished she would have started like that. It plumped her breasts and gave her a cute petite cleavage for him to admire. However, an erection at this moment was going to be hard to manage. He was going to need more than twenty minutes to recover from that.

                “I miss you,” he whispered again.

                Elena leaned her head on her hand as she admired him. “Even with all the dirt and scum, I miss you too.”

                “I’m scum now?” He joked back with a laugh.

                “No,” she giggled. “You have scum on you. Were you going to shower?”

                Nate nodded and took a final deep breath as he caught up his breath. He could climb cliffsides, run from spraying bullets, and fight off crowds, and not feel so out of breath as he did now.

                “How about you do that,” she nodded. “I will fold this laundry and we will talk later?”

                “I would love that,” he agreed.

                “Are you going to be in the hotel room all night?”

                “Now I am,” he chuckled as he sat up straight, looking at himself. “I can get a good night’s sleep before heading in tomorrow. I’ve got to get a Jeep and head out to meet a guy who is going to get me into the dig area.”

                “You’ve been down there three weeks. What have you been doing?”

                It was so complicated. He didn’t feel like telling her how he’d spent most of the time climbing through the jungle, avoiding the police, and getting stuck in a tunnel. “I’ll have to tell you when I get home.” He actually didn’t even want to tell her most of it. She’d probably be disappointed in him as he broke so many laws in the last three weeks, tomorrow was going to be the icing on the cake and the easiest part.

                “How do you know this guy from the dig?”

                “He’s a friend of Sully’s.”

                “That guy has resources everywhere…”

                “Yeah,” Nathan laughed. “Well, not very many are still willing to work with him.”

                She hummed as she understood what he meant.

                “But after the last couple weeks, I should be able to get into the ruins in two days and be on the plane Sunday.”

                “You think so?” She looked so hopeful.

                It broke him a little inside. “I do,” he answered honestly. I better have it easy from here on out, he muttered in his brain. “He’s going to be able to get right past the guards. All I have to do is get in and get back out without them noticing I have something.”

                She nodded. “Well, if anyone can, you can.”

                He nodded. “Alright,” he announced as he stretched. He needed it after that. “Shower time. I’ll call you back in an hour.”

                “Okay, Love.” She blew a kiss into the camera. “Enjoy.”

                He nodded. “I already did.” He waved as he clicked the camera off. He should have gotten up right away, but he instead sat for a few seconds and grinned. He loved Elena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this two times till I was satisfied with the results. I hope you all enjoy it.


	10. Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena spies on her husband exercising... she decides to join in on the fun.

                She watched, spied, as he pulled the bar to his chest. She watched his muscle group contract, flexing, bulging the skin. Sweat shined down his back and she heard him exhale loudly, with a slight groan, as he pulled the bar to himself. Elena licked her lips subconsciously, thinking about how delicious he looked. She held back her own groan as she raised her eyebrows as he pulled the bar again. He straddled the bench, in shorts, with without a top. It was a wonder if he did it on purpose, hoping she’d come down and see or if it was his normal routine. None the less, it made her groin grown warm and wet. It was more than eye candy, it was eye 4-star resort desert. And she giggled as she thought about how he was now her husband.

Nathan Drake preferred to work out outdoors. He liked to climb, to run, and to play in the wild and nature. But, lately, he didn’t have a lot of time. A home gym fixed all the problems. It was more expensive than he wanted, but the second room of the apartment would be fine. He tried to work out at least three times a week, but sometimes, he’d go in there just because he was bored. He needed to keep his form, particularly if he was going to try and keep treasure hunting. They had joked that getting married makes you fat, and he didn’t want to find himself unfit of doing his job.

                Elena debated quickly to herself if wanted to step back and hide, or if she wanted to make it obvious that she was watching him, as he stood up and stretched his neck from side to side. It was too distracting. His back was toned and formed perfectly. He looked like he could just lift her… She blushed. Nate turned around and grinned as he noticed his new wife watching him from the doorway.

                “Hey there,” he grinned. “Like what you see?”

                _And there is his ego_ , she laughed to herself. It was attractive a little, to have a confident man who believed he could do anything. “Oh, yeah,” she lifted her eyebrows. “Don’t stop on my account.”

                He adjusted the weights and sat back down, reaching up to pull the bar down behind his head. He didn’t take his eyes off hers as he reached up slowly, and pulling down the bar. _Intense_ , she moaned in her head. He grinned, knowing the response he was getting. He loved staying at hotels, working out, and watching all the girls watch him. Nathan knew that it was turning her on, and in turn, it turned him on.

                The mild music in the background from her computer in the living room played as she walked over to her husband. She leaned down, not by much because of her short stature, and touched her nose to his. He held the bar, easily, behind his head as he lifted his chin so that his nose could meet hers. And then their lips. He tasted amazing. She could smell his deodorant, fresher than she’d thought, but she never considered his body odor bad. Elena ran a finger down his chest, through the sweat that saturated him. A clean line from her finger remained.

                He pulled the bar down again, watching Elena hold continuous eye contact with him, just inches from his face. They kissed again, harder this time, and Nate let out a groan which drove Elena insane. As they parted, Elena placed her hands on his shoulders and mounted him. Her legs moved around his hips, hovering off the ground behind him, and she fit perfectly in his lap. Her hands pulled herself to him as she kissed him again. With them, now, so close, she could feel his muscles contract and release as he pulled the bar down, mid-kiss. She could feel his abs tighten against her, his exhales and inhales with the motions, and more importantly, his groin press against hers as his body tightened. She thought she was turned on when he was splattered with blood, dirt, grime, and sweat, hanging from a cliffside, she had never seen him like this. Although, him fist-fighting to protect her was also a big turn on, and he made a mental note to put him in a boxing class with a wife viewing area.

                “’Lena,” he moaned as her hands drifted down and strayed to his sides. She held on as she grinded against his already erect pelvis, and grinned as he leaned his head back and moaned, loudly. She felt him pulse in his shorts against her as he continued to fill up with blood.

                Elena pulled closer to him as she tilted her hips against him. “You like that,” she snickered, knowing the answer as it was pretty obvious.

He nodded quickly, with a boyish smile. Now it was his turn and he thrust upwards, pressing his stiff rod against her.

                Elena gasped as she stopped grinding and tightened her grip on her husband’s sides.

                “I would never have thought about this,” Nate admitted as he kissed her, more precedent this time.

                Elena snickered a return between the kisses. “Oh, I’ve been thinking about it for some time now.”

                Nate let go of the bar, hearing it slam back up. He instead reached forward to grab Elena’s hips, holding them still as he thrusted up again. Elena gasped in pleasure and grinned. It was good to know she was enjoying it as much as he was. He grabbed at the hem of her shirt, pulling it off more forcibly than usual, and stopped to enjoy her bare breast. Apparently, she hadn’t put on a bra today, but they weren’t planning on going out anyway. He knew the sweatpants she wore would be just as easy to remove. His hand slid easily down her sides, receiving a moan in their kiss. It was hot. Nate could feel the air around them increasing in temperature with every grind. His fingers tugged at her waistband, slipping underneath. “These need to come off,” he groaned into her neck.

                It was less entertaining to them as their hormones demanded skin to skin, and the process to removed clothing was more convoluted than was necessary. Nate didn’t know if he should focus on his own shorts, or strip his wife clean of all articles. Elena on the other hand, after grasping at her husband’s shorts, noticed the frantic state he was in and decided to casually be in his way, while not so frantically taking off her own clothing. She snickered playfully as Nate abandoned her and began to focus on his own shorts.

                “You think you’re so funny,” he groaned as he struggled to balance her and pull his shorts off from under her.

                Elena only continued to snicker. He had quite the grip on her, holding her on top of him. The sense of urgency that filled the air around them made it more arousing to her. He wanted her so desperately. She couldn’t deny that she wanted him either. The one article of clothing, her sweatpants, made her feel entirely too overdressed. Thankfully, she had no underwear on, so it wasn’t going to be too difficult. Though, she consciously noted that he was getting her so aroused that she was going to start leaking through the pants.

                Nate couldn’t get his shorts off sitting like he was, with Elena in his lap. He had to stand up. He wasn’t going to just toss her off, so grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. “Hold on,” he grinned as he stood up and stepped from the machine. Elena giggled with delight and he grinned at her response. She grabbed tightly around his waist with her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself close to him, smashing her lips upon his. Nate used one hand to steady her, and the other to try and get his shorts off again. He hopped on a foot, struggling to free it, and in the process tripped. His hand instantly reached out for the wall and he pinned her against it with force, taking her breath away, followed by a gasp for breath. Now that they were in a more secure position, he finished kicking his shorts free. His eyes were clenched shut as their lips battled for dominance. Next on his list were her pants. To his great pleasure, they not only came off easier, but she was in fact panty-less.

                He groaned in her mouth as his finger dipped between her folds to discover the juices that dripped from within. His erection pulsed with even more excitement against her leg. “Jesus,” he groaned.

                “You have no idea.” She gasped as she laid her head back against the wall.

                “Want to make it interesting,” he asked with a boyish grin. Nate’s hands grabbed her ass, stepped back from the wall, holding her to him. If it couldn’t get anymore hotter, it blew the top off any of her expectations when she realized he was holding her completely without help. Her hands were able to feel his tight shoulders and his bulging biceps. She felt his abs tighten and she was able to look down at his shiny, sweat-slicked body. She felt him hold onto her as he lowered her down feeling his tip slip easily between her folds and it made her shudder. It made him groan.

                In a single motion, he lowered her onto himself, his erect rod thrusting up into her. Nate’s hands held her lower back as she leaned back, pivoting him deeper within. Both of their breaths were heavy as they took in the thought of the position they were currently in. Just by the thought that Nathan was holding her, freestanding, and he held just right to remain in her. Elena could thrust her hips forward, creating friction between them. Though the position may not have offered prime euphoria physically, the thought of his strength was almost enough for Elena.

                Nate tightened his grip on her as he pulled her back, then pulled her forward, getting deeper into her. He pulled her hard against him as he leaned back, getting deepest in her, holding his breath as he focused to not orgasm. His name rang in his ears as Elena called out, reaching forward to grab at his chest. As Nate thrusted up, he could see her breasts bounce slightly with each little thrust. Sadly, he wasn’t in a position to really give it to her, though he wanted to. He wanted to pound her madly. He turned his head and looked around for something more stable so he was able to give his wife exactly what she was begging for.

                “Oh, Jesus, Nate!”

                He groaned again at his name being called. “Oh, Elena.”

                He had a few options. He could drop her on the ground, finish her off right there. He could go back to doing her on the wall, but with her freestyling it on him allowed him deeper penetration than if she was on the wall. There was also the workout bench. He could lay her on that… He turned and ceremonially dropped Elena on the bench.

                “Oh,” she gasped as she hit the bench from the short drop. It didn’t hurt, but it was rougher than she imagined.

                Nate had no sympathy and pulled her legs upward, stepped over the bench, and bent over her before he roughly shoved himself back inward. Their bodies collided sharply and Elena screamed out, surely in pleasure. Nate grinned, though he coughed as he was holding his breath in pleasure. He moaned loudly as he seated himself deeply within her, before retreating to thrust again with force. He moaned loudly again. His hands held her feet straight up, holding onto them, actually pulling her hips from the bench.

                “Nathan!”

                It was only encouragement to him.

                “Elena!”

                His voice pushed her closer to the end.

                She looked up at him as he dropped her legs and reached out to grab the bar next to him. His hand grasped it tightly and his other hand grabbed at her leg as it grasped around him. It grabbed sharply at her thigh and she felt him deep within her, pulsing. It drove her mad. His shining pecs, his blue eyes, and his tightened abs shined down at her as he gasped for breath. Elena didn’t have to focus as she tightened around him. She breathed freely, however, gasping as she tightened around him.

                “Harder,” she begged quietly.

                Nate thrusted again, harder.

                “Fast,” she added.

                “Babe,” he tried to reason. “I’m not going to last that long.”

                Elena reached down and grasped his hand on her leg. “Oh, Nate!”

                He let go of his holdings, grabbed her wrists, and threw them above her head. He needed some control or at least the imaginary idea that he had control. Elena, in turn, arched her back and screamed out in pleasure. “Yes!” She screamed out as he pounded into her. His abs tightened as he thrust into her harder and harder, faster than he wanted to if he was going to last. But she called to him, like a lustful siren, and he had to obey. “Oh, God! Nathan!”

                He felt her virginal walls tighten fast around him and he struggled to keep up with the pace as he felt himself beyond control. His body wanted to seize, to freeze in place as he exploded his hot sperm into her, but he still felt that if he stopped, he’d be denying the full experience. And Elena screamed out as he continued to tighten his grip on her wrists and seek deeper sanctuary within her. It was an explosion of every muscle, of every cell, he felt completely drained of his energy and essence. The whole workout was thrown out the window as he felt like he’d done the most extensive exercise and his body had nothing left to give. He still had to hold himself up, and as they slowed, he sat up and leaned back to get a better breath.

                “Jesus,” Elena gasped for breath. “What the hell was that?”

                He snickered. “You’re telling me.” He grinned as he looked down at her, still frozen in place in front of him. “You’re a better workout than anything this home gym can provide.”

                “Then you should be doing me more than the machine,” she quipped with a snicker. Then she began to laugh and she looked up at him, lifting her head to see his satisfied grin. “I just thought of a funny joke.”

                “Oh? After sex joke?”

                “I should have asked when you saw me if you cum here often?”

                Nate laughed. “Cute, very cute,” he chuckled. “Like you….”

                She giggled and looked softly, feeling complete. “Don’t ever go anywhere.”

                He leaned down, putting his hands on the sides of her head. He leaned down and kissed her softly, completely different from the motions his dick did to her. “Why would I need to go anywhere?”

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this one to be perfect, so it took me longer than normal. But it was pretty fun to write, I'll be honest. *snickers*


End file.
